Inmortal
by MoonyStark
Summary: Final alternativo para Ciudad de Fuego Celestial. Si Asmodeo no hubiese sido tan generoso, tal vez no todo habría acabado bien. En un mundo donde Alec sacrificó su alma y sus runas por salvar a sus amigos, tendrá que buscar la forma de librarse de un demonio que no lo dejará ir, ver una vez más a su familia y arreglar su decaída relación con Magnus.
1. Contra el Ángel

**Copyright: **Todos los personajes de este y el resto de capítulos son propiedad de _**Cassandra Clare**_ y yo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.

**Situación:** Como dice el resumen, final alternativo a _Ciudad de Fuego Celestial_.

**Avisos:** Me he tenido que inventar algunas cosillas relativas a leyes de los Cazadores de Sombras y la biología vampírica. Si veis algo que sabéis que no es así, por favor decídmelo.

**Spoilers: **Contine spoiler de todos los libros de _The Mortal Instruments_, _The Infernal Devices_ (menos) y de _The Bane Chronicles_.

* * *

**Inmortal**

**Capítulo 1: Contra el Ángel**

El sudor no llegaba a mojarle la camiseta pero, aunque así hubiese sido, el negro del algodón habría disimulado completamente su estado. A pesar de su aparente calma, Alexander no podía evitar sentir que todo el peso del mundo, o quizás de todos los mundos, recaía en ese momento sobre sus cansados y arañados hombros. Las heridas habían sido curadas y él acicalado, pero eso no evitaba que sintiese aún el dolor en cada músculo o la ceniza del mundo de los demonios inundándole la nariz.

No le habían permitido tener ninguna clase de compañía. Al principio había querido echarse a llorar, desmoronándose al verse solo ante aquella situación, pero cuando su corazón se hubo calmado supo que era mucho mejor. Perder a alguien era doloroso, pero estar presente en la pérdida lo era mucho más. Y él no iba a perder a poca gente como para querer presenciarlo.

Le habían arrebatado su estela sin que se diese cuenta, posiblemente mientras se duchaba, y el uniforme limpio del armario tampoco estaba ya allí. Ir al Gard con ropa mundana era la única solución que le había quedado, pero ya no se sentía incómodo. Recordó a Jace diciéndole que no se preocupase, que no podían quitarle las marcas por aquello. Que su propio padre no podría hacerlo.

Hacer tratos con demonios estaba prohibido por la ley, incluso si era en pos de salvar las vidas de los cazadores de sombras. Se consideraba alta traición y aquél que la cometiese no podía salir impune. Ningún cazador de sombras en su situación lo había hecho y Alec estaba seguro de que él no iba a ser la excepción.

La puerta doble ribeteada en oro se abrió delante de él. En las filas del Consejo era en ese momento más obvia que nunca la ausencia de los representantes subterráneos. La presencia de Magnus allí dentro sería, a partes iguales, incómoda y tranquilizadora.

Pero aquella reunión no tenía nada que ver con los subterráneos e, igual que ellos solucionaban sus propios asuntos, tan sólo el Consejo de Cazadores de Sombras, el Cónsul y Robert Lightwood en el asiento del Inquisidor se alzaban ante él, en sendas tarimas que los hacían parecer superiores e inalcanzables.

La Cónsul, Jia Penhallow, se notaba nerviosa. Rozaba insistentemente sus pequeñas manos entre ellas y miraba de manera intermitente a padre e hijo, pero Robert jamás desvió la mirada del suelo. En lo que las puertas se cerraron el silencio fue sepulcral.

—Alexander Gideon Lightwood —comenzó la mujer, sin reflejar un ápice de sus nervios en la voz firme—, has sido convocado al juzgado para tratar un caso de traición. ¿Eres consciente de lo que se te acusa?

—Sí —respondió con voz clara. Sus palabras retumbaron en el techo abovedado.

—¿Eres igualmente consciente de que la alta traición, de la cual se te acusa, conlleva la eliminación de las runas de tu piel y la ruptura con el mundo de los Cazadores de Sombras?

—Sí.

—Así pues y dicho esto, ¿admites haber pactado un trato con el demonio mayor Asmodeo para salvar las vidas de los cazadores de sombras Jonathan Christopher Herondale, Clarissa Adele Morgernstern e Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, la del vampiro diurno Simon Maccabeus Lewis y la del brujo Magnus Bane?

El silencio tras aquella pregunta duró más. Alec casi pudo distinguir las ansias de su padre porque diese una respuesta negativa. Pero no podía. Si se negaba, después le entregarían la Espada Mortal y la suma de alta traición y obstrucción a la Clave podía ser mucho peor que la eliminación de las runas.

—Sí.

Las exclamaciones ahogadas de asombro no se hicieron esperar. Algún susurro recorrió la sala y todos los ojos dejaron de mirarlo a él para enfocarse en Robert.

—¿Es cierto, pues, que tu alma y tu vida pertenecen a dicho demonio hasta que tus días toquen su fin?

—Así es.

—En vista de los acontecimientos, yo, Jia Penhallow, en calidad de Cónsul de los Cazadores de Sombras, declaro que no es necesaria la intervención de la Espada Mortal sobre Alexander Lightwood. Así mismo y procediendo conforme a la ley —inhaló fuertemente y miró a Robert, que le devolvió una fría mirada— el Inquisidor Robert Lightwood será el encargado de borrar las runas sobre la piel del inculpado, al que se le prohíbe cualquier relación con los Cazadores de Sombras desde ese momento en adelante.

Alec observó en medio del silencio a su padre rodear la mesa tras la que estaba sentado, en la cual descansaban dos estelas. Cogió sólo una de ellas, siendo la otra la de Alec, y se acercó a él despacio. Estiró su mano, pidiéndole a su hijo la suya, y Alec le mostró la runa de la Visión, más vistosa que nunca en la palidez de su piel. La primera runa que recibió sería también la primera en borrarse. La estela de Robert se posó sobre ella y, como una goma, en lugar de dibujarla la eliminó.

Dolía, que era lo que Alec había esperado. Era exactamente la sensación contraria que al dibujar una runa: parecía que le quemaba la piel con hielo allí donde la estela de su padre le rozaba, y Alec profirió un grito cuando lo sintió por primera vez, aunque cerró la boca de inmediato. Obviamente, una vez la runa fue borrada su visión permaneció, y sabía que así sería el resto de su vida. Quizás los glamours más potentes se le resistirían ligeramente, pero su sangre, aún en ausencia de las runas, no podía cambiar.

El siguiente paso fue desnudarse de cintura para arriba. En los brazos tenía grabadas las runas del equilibrio y agilidad, tan negras como siempre, así como aquella que le permitía entender todas las lenguas y la dispuesta para sacarle el máximo partido a sus habilidades naturales. La runa de precisión que Jace le había dibujado horas antes era ya prácticamente invisible, pero Robert pasó igualmente su estela por ella.

La fría punta de la estela se posó después en sus costillas y trazó de manera inversa la runa angelical y sólo entonces Alec se dio cuenta de cuál iba a ser la última en eliminarse de su cuerpo. De forma inconsciente miró por encima del hombro a su espalda, donde la runa que lo había unido a Jace desde los trece años parecía brillar, pidiéndole que parase con aquello, que ella no podía ser rota de esa antinatural forma. Finalmente su padre se posó detrás de él y lo miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que había entrado en la sala. La manó le tembló cuando la dirigió al omoplato de su hijo y la punta de la estela se posó sobre la última línea de la runa.

Y entonces dolió, dolió de verdad. Alec no pudo evitar que sus rodillas se doblaran, aunque se mantuvo en pie. Sintió como si cada milímetro que recorría la estela lo estuviese haciendo un cuchillo poco afilado, y vio la sangre manar allí donde la estela iba pasando, eliminando el negro y dejando un trazo sanguinolento. Miró con los ojos muy abiertos a su padre, su respiración agitada mientras aguantaba el dolor en su cansado cuerpo, y supo que él sabía lo que sentía, pues había perdido a su _parabatai_ hacía mucho tiempo.

Cuando los cortes en su piel cesaron la sangre siguió saliendo de la herida abierta y Alec terminó cayendo de rodillas, apoyado como pudo sobre las palmas de sus manos. Su respiración era irregular y excesivamente rápida; la cabeza le daba vueltas y el dolor en la espalda no desaparecía. Sentía la falta de sangre, tanto de aquella hemorragia como de la que había perdido ya antes, pero no había nada que hacer. No era posible que le aplicasen una runa de sangre.

La sala se mantuvo en silencio mientras conseguía recuperar la compostura. Se puso la camiseta por encima de la sangre, tambaleante, fijándose en que su propio padre no se acercaba a ayudarlo. El primer momento del resto de su vida alejado de los cazadores de sombras acababa de comenzar.

—Dispones de dos horas para recoger tus cosas y abandonar Idris. Si no tienes donde ir la Clave te proporcionará un alojamiento hasta que...

—Tengo a donde ir —cortó a la Cónsul, que se calló inmediatamente. Con pasos inseguros se dirigió a la puerta pero, antes de alcanzarla, resonaron tres golpes impacientes en ella.

—¡Alec! —La voz de Jace al otro lado lo devolvió a la realidad—¡Alec!

La puerta acabó cediendo a la fuerza de Jace, a pesar de las protestas del Consejo, aunque éstas se redujeron inmediatamente cuando, a través de la camiseta blanca de Jace, vieron la gran mancha roja que había dejado la sangre expulsada por la runa rota en su abdomen. A grandes zancadas cruzó la estancia y abrazó a su perdido _parabatai_.

Jace no era ni más alto ni más corpulento, pero quizás Alec se sentía en ese preciso instante lo más minúsculo en el universo. Fue incapaz de corresponder al abrazo, en ese momento no sentía nada. No sentía el calor de Jace ni el dolor de la espalda, ni tampoco la tristeza de abandonar su mundo, a su familia y a sus amigos. Su mente era un gran pozo negro en el que se hundía cada vez más y la luz se alejaba a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Se separó de Jace sin un atisbo de emoción en el rostro, pero le dolió en el alma ver el corazón destrozado de su hermano. Jace negó con la cabeza y musitó tantas veces la palabra «no» que terminó perdiendo el significado. Le echó una mirada furiosa a Robert Lightwood y Jia Penhallow, que contemplaban la escena aparentemente impasibles, y luego siguió a Alec por el largo pasillo. En los bancos finales estaban sentados todos, demasiada gente.

Cada uno de ellos se puso en pie cuando los vieron entrar, cada uno con una expresión distinta en el rostro. Isabelle fue la primera que se lanzó hacia él, pero frenó en secó cuando Alec estiró el brazo y la paró con la mano. Su mirada reflejó incredulidad por un momento.

—No puedo —susurró su hermano.

Ni siquiera debería estar viéndolos en aquel momento. Bajó la mano con cautela y miró a su alrededor. Luke y Jocelyn estaban muy juntos, y en la cara de la mujer se veía la empatía que sentía hacia Maryse, la empatía de perder un hijo. Otro. Maryse era la única que no se había acercado, y le sonreía muy levemente desde detrás de los demás. Alec apartó la mirada exageradamente rápido.

—¿Y Magnus? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Aquí.

En el marco de la puerta que daba al exterior, Magnus lo miraba con expresión seria. Todavía había rastros de lo enfermo que había estado en el reino de Edom, pero no lo expresaba de ninguna forma. Alec se abrió paso entre sus sorprendidos compañeros y caminó hacia él.

—¡No puedes irte sin más! —exclamó Isabelle. Miró a Jace en busca de apoyo.

—Alec —musitó él, recordando el momento en la sala del Consejo—, no puedes...

—Me han quitado las runas. Todas. —Alec se llevó una mano al hombro y Jace lo imitó, hacia su propia runa rota—. Ya no soy un cazador de sombras, y ya nunca volveré a serlo, como tampoco puedo tener relación o contacto alguno que vosotros. —Los presentes se estremecieron; Isabelle abrió la boca, pero Alec la cortó—. Ya no soy hermano, hijo o _parabatai_ de nadie. Y creedme, cuando hice lo que hice sabía muy bien cuáles eran las consecuencias, pero prefiero saber que seguís vivos sin veros antes que teneros enterrados junto a mí.

Mientras Alec se daba la vuelta y pisaba el césped del Gard, una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Isabelle y la de Maryse. No había nadie capaz de decir nada en aquel momento, nadie con el suficiente valor de romper el silencio mortal que se había instalado.

—Magnus —musitó una voz ronca. Robert Lightwood había aparecido en el pasillo. Magnus se quedó estático en la puerta, con Alec alejándose a su espalda y desapareciendo finalmente en la luz solar—, cuida de mi hijo.

El brujo asintió silencioso y se dio la vuelta, cerrando la puerta tras él. Alec estaba frente al portal que había abierto escasos minutos atrás, mirándolo ensimismado. El interior del apartamento de Magnus se vislumbraba acuoso a través de él.

—¿Directamente a tu apartamento? —preguntó sin vida en la voz.

—¿Quieres pasar por algún otro sitio?

Alec recordó toda su ropa, usada y vieja, su colección de armas ahora prohibidas y los regalos que su familia le había hecho con los años.

—No —susurró.

Antes de que Magnus pudiese decir algo más dio un paso al frente y desapareció a través del portal. El brujo lo siguió.

El apartamento de Nueva York estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que Alec lo había visto, pues Magnus había estado relativamente poco tiempo allí antes de tener que ir a Alacante en representación de los brujos. El lugar le devolvió todos los recuerdos de sus discusiones y de algo que todavía estaba pendiente de resolver, y el estómago se le encogió un poco más. Nunca había llegado a ir a por su ropa, así que parte de ella todavía estaba allí. La luz del portal se extinguió y sólo la sombra de Magnus se proyectó en el suelo.

—Alexander...

Intentó tocarlo, reconfortarlo, pero Alec se alejó de su mano y se abrazó a sí mismo, dándole la espalda. Magnus suspiró y se acercó a él, y sólo cuando estuvo a punto de rozarlo vio que el cuerpo de Alec se estremecía y sacudía a intervalos irregulares.

—Alexander...

Alec cayó de rodillas, apretándose fuertemente los brazos y con los sollozos restallando en el salón. Todas las lágrimas que no habían existido en Idris, todo el dolor que no había sentido mientras le arrebataban su vida con un simple movimiento de muñeca estalló de golpe en su pecho y su rostro se inundó. Magnus se arrodilló inmediatamente a su lado y lo abrazó. Sintió el cuerpo de Alec, de repente muy pequeño, sacudirse con cada nuevo sollozo y la batalla por respirar que hacían sus pulmones. Alec podía ser tan fuerte a veces y derrumbarse tan rápido que para Magnus siempre estaba hecho de cristal.

—Alec...

Los brazos del chico lo rodearon, buscaron su apoyo como él lo había buscado en Edom, cuando lo vio ir a salvarlo. Sus manos lo engancharon, su boca lo encontró, desesperado por sustituir todo el amor que acababa de perder de una sola sacudida.

—Alec, no —musitó, controlándose a sí mismo. Los ojos azules aguados lo miraron sin comprender—. Esto no es lo que necesitas ahora.

La fuerza de voluntad para apartarlo, cuando tenía unas ganas inmensas de tenerlo entre sus brazos, nunca supo de donde la sacó. Alec frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio, y acto seguido se levantó de un brinco, alejándose unos cinco metros del brujo.

—¿Y mi habitación?

Magnus suspiró. El Alec roto que había llorado acunado por él se había esfumado tan rápido como había llegado y, a pesar de que el rostro pálido aún estaba rojo en los párpados y las mejillas, las lágrimas estaban secas y la expresión era firme.

—Haré aparecer tu ropa en la de invitados —respondió Magnus. Alec asintió y se dirigió inmediatamente allí.

—Magnus —dijo en la puerta del pasillo. Hizo amago de volverse a mirarlo, pero terminó por no hacerlo—, gracias.

Se fue antes de que el brujo pudiese decirle nada, aunque no lo hubiese hecho de igual forma. En el momento en que la puerta de la habitación de invitados, curiosamente la que estaba justo enfrente de la suya propia, se hubo cerrado, arrancó un trozo de papel de una de las libretas que estaban repartidas por todas partes y garabateó un rápido mensaje para Jace que desapareció consumido por el fuego.

Era temprano cuando abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, pero escuchó ruidos en la cocina que Presidente Miau no podía hacer. La luz del amanecer apenas se filtraba por las cortinas cerradas y ni siquiera se molestó en abrirlas antes de salir de su habitación.

Alexander estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, con una taza grande de café solo frente a él y el periódico del día extendido sobre la mesa. Había encontrado un fluorescente naranja a saber dónde y lo utilizaba para rodear ciertos anuncios. A su lado estaba el ordenador portátil de Magnus abierto, con la foto de ellos dos en su viaje que todavía tenía de fondo de pantalla. Era de noche en París y ellos se estaban besando frente a la Torre Eiffel.

—Alec —musitó, entre dormido y sorprendido. El chico parecía estar perfectamente—. ¿Estás bien?

En cuanto Alec se giró la respuesta para Magnus fue clara. Los ojos de Alec estaban inyectados en sangre y las ojeras se habían vuelto morado oscuro bajo sus ojos. Los párpados habían perdido opacidad y la forma de los huesos se marcaba más en su mandíbula de un día para otro.

—Estoy mirando trabajo —dijo. En su voz no había nada, ningún tipo de sentimiento—. Y piso. Aunque primero tendré que ahorrar, claro.

—Para el carro, Alexander.

Totalmente despejado de su sueño, Magnus tomó asiento a su lado. Se dio cuenta de que iba en los bóxers que utilizaba para dormir, pero de todas formas no era como si Alec no lo hubiera visto así ya. Y en esos momento tampoco parecía fijarse.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

—No sólo de eso. —Magnus lo tomó de los hombros y lo volvió hacia sí. Desde aquella distancia se veía aún más demacrado y bajo sus manos sentía los huesos de los brazos—. De todo. Del trato que hiciste con mi padre, de por qué lo hiciste, del ritual de las runas, de cómo te sientes y de nosotros. No puedes salir de todo esto solo, Alexander.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que puedo hacer —espetó él con calma. Magnus parpadeó deprisa—. ¿Quieres saber? Hice el trato porque alguien tenía que hacerlo. Tú habrías muerto si hubieses entregado tu inmortalidad, nadie sobrevive 400 años. Y te amo, Magnus, sigo amándote a pesar de todo. Simon es un cadáver, si lo hubiese hecho él habría caído redondo delante nuestra y no puedo hacerle eso a mi hermana. Por descontado, jamás habría dejado que Jace, Isabelle o Clary se sacrificasen. Jace necesita a Clary y yo necesito que Izzy esté bien.

—¿Y yo? Yo te necesito a ti, Alec.

—Te he dicho que no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

Magnus inspiró. Sabía que el estado de ánimo de Alec no era el apropiado para ello, pero tenía una necesidad tan vital de tenerlo de nuevo en su vida que le resultaba muy difícil contenerse.

—¿Cómo estás? En general —esclareció, mirando la parte de la espalda donde debía estar la cicatriz de la runa de _parabatai_.

—Ya no duele —respondió, llevándose una mano al hombro. Magnus notó que el tono de voz se relajaba y su cuerpo lo hacía también—. Al menos no físicamente. Duele de otra forma, como si me hubiesen arrancado una parte de mí.

—Es exactamente lo que han hecho, Alec. Conoces mejor que yo la conexión entre dos _parabatai_.

—Pero jamás había imaginado perderla. Incluso cuando estaba a punto de entrar allí, cuando sabía lo que iba a pasar, no imaginaba cómo sería. Es tan... vacío.

—No se puede comparar —musitó Magnus tras un rato—, la conexión entre _parabatai_ es algo sagrado de los cazadores de sombras que jamás experimentaré, pero conozco tu sensación. Algo que has tenido mucho tiempo y que crees eterno y que de repente se va. Y aunque está ahí delante y es obvio, no eres capaz de imaginar cómo va a ser realmente acabar con ello.

El silencio se extendió entre ellos. El ordenador olvidado puso su pantalla en negro, ocultando la imagen de su beso.

—¿La historia de tu vida? ¿Pensar que las cosas son eternas como tú y luego perderlas?

Magnus no pudo evitar una sonrisa ladeada ante el tono ácido en el que Alec pronunció aquellas palabras.

—No —negó, atrayendo la atención del chico—. Con los años me he hecho perfectamente consciente de que la mayoría de cosas no son eternas y he aprendido a superar su pérdida. No, me he acordado de mi relación con Camille. Del final de ella, más concretamente.

El silencio que cayó entre ellos fue incómodo y largo. Magnus tembló. No había hablado realmente con nadie de sus sentimientos ante la ruptura con Camille y, aunque habían pasado muchos años desde aquello y la vampira ya no estaba, se sorprendió al ver que seguía siendo doloroso recordar aquél desamor. No le gustaba la idea de mostrar dicha debilidad ante Alec, pero él parecía tan confiado en él incluso después de lo que acaba de pasar que las defensas de Magnus se desmoronaron como un muro de demasiados años.

—No era la primera vez que mantenía una relación con alguien inmortal, por supuesto —prosiguió con cautela. Alec lo miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y sorpresa muy bien ocultas en su rostro—, pero sí la primera que era duradera. Camille y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y yo la amaba; en aquel momento ella era todo para mí. Para Camille no fue así, ella nunca me amó, y yo de alguna forma lo sabía desde hacía tiempo y aún así no pude verlo hasta que lo tuve delante.

Calló. Se sentía incapaz de dar más detalles, al menos tan pronto. A su mente acudió claro como si hubiese ocurrido el día anterior a Camille entrando en su mansión, a él preguntando por sus amantes, y a ella respondiendo con frivolidad sobre sus entretenimientos mundanos. Se le pasó por la cabeza un Alec haciéndole algo parecido y su corazón dio una desagradable sacudida.

—No sé si se puede comparar o no —contestó finalmente Alec—, pero me alegro de que me lo hayas contado.

Magnus sonrió aliviado.

—Deberías dormir, Alexander. Ya tendrás tiempo de buscar un trabajo y un piso, sabes que puedes quedarte aquí cuanto quieras.

—No quiero ser un mantenido —contestó inmediatamente, apretando los labios en una línea muy tensa.

—No eres un mantenido —suspiró el brujo—. Eres un amigo que necesita un lugar para quedarse mientras decide qué hacer con su vida. Ahora ve a dormir, por favor. Esta noche no pareces haberlo hecho demasiado.

Alec posó una mano en el periódico que estaba abierto ante él con cierta duda. El café se le había quedado frío, pero no le importaba mucho. Suspiró apesadumbrado y se levantó, dirigiéndose con pasos pesados a su habitación.

—Esta noche no he podido dormir —admitió a medio camino, haciendo que Magnus lo mirase (aunque, en realidad, ya lo estaba mirando)—. Nada. Y me preguntaba... Magnus, ¿pu...? —se atragantó con sus propias palabras y se abrazó a sí mismo, temblando—. Duerme conmigo, por favor.

No había nada malintencionado en aquella súplica que tanto le había costado formular, simplemente la necesidad de dormir a su lado, la paz que se otorgaban el uno al otro en el sueño, aquella que Magnus ya había experimentado muchas veces y la cual añoraba como nada en el mundo. Alec se perdió en el pasillo sin esperar una respuesta, pero Magnus no tardó más de dos segundos en seguirlo. Se metió instintivamente en su habitación y vio con agrado que Alec ya estaba allí, mirando a su alrededor como si no lo hubiera visto en un largo tiempo.

Alec se volteó hacia él y lo abrazó. Aquella vez no hubo besos desesperados, ni tampoco besos tranquilos. Sólo un abrazo reconfortante, la calidez del cuerpo de Alec de nuevo entre sus brazos, su fragilidad y firmeza, todo junto contra él, provocando en Magnus que las malditas mariposas revoloteasen nerviosas.

Alec se mantuvo aferrado a él incluso cuando cayeron a la cama. Sus dedos asieron como garras la piel de su espalda y sus piernas se enroscaron alrededor de una de las de Magnus. Curvó el cuello y escondió la cabeza en el hombro moreno del brujo y, antes de que éste tuviese tiempo de decir algo, la respiración de Alec ya se había acompasado, los músculos de su cuerpo relajado y él dormía por primera vez en muchos días.

* * *

¡Hola! He vuelto, no después de muchos días, y esta vez con algo un poco más largo. No sé cuántos capítulos serán, pero sí puedo decir que de momento voy escribiendo el 7. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado y queráis saber lo que pasa a continuación :D

Los **reviews** sabéis que siempre animan a seguir escribiendo. Y cualquier duda que tengáis yo os la resuelvo jajaja.

El próximo capítulo para la semana que viene o dentro de dos, dependiendo de cómo vaya de tiempo.

¡Espero que os guste!


	2. Resurrección

**Capítulo 2: Resurrección**

Magnus había esperado ver a Alec con menos ojeras, los músculos descansados y las heridas sanadas después de haber estado durmiendo mas de 48 horas seguidas, pero cuando el chico se levantó sus ojeras eran más profundas, moradas y extensas; sus músculos estaban tensos y agarrotados; la piel parecía seca, había adelgazado demasiado repentinamente y las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo, que incluso sin la magia que Magnus le había aplicado y sin las runas deberían haber estado al menos cicatrizadas, estaban en carne viva, como recién hechas, con la única diferencia de que no sangraban.

Alexander se levantó de la cama y trastabilló, golpeándose el hombro contra una de las puertas de espejo de los armarios de Magnus. No podía saber cuánto había dormido, pero se sentía aún más exhausto que cuando se había ido a la cama. Recordaba la sensación de paz, tranquilidad y felicidad al estar de nuevo junto a Magnus allí tumbado, recordaba aferrarse a él como a lo último que le quedaba en la vida. Todos aquellos buenos sentimientos se habían evaporado y en ese momento sólo había cansancio y malestar en él.

Magnus acudió cuando escuchó el golpe y en un instante lo estuvo sosteniendo. Toda la fortaleza que había en el cuerpo de Alec, un cuerpo de cazador de sombras, ya no estaba. Entre sus brazos parecía más un muñeco de trapo mágicamente mal animado que cualquier otra cosa, y Magnus supo lo que estaba pasando.

—Es la maldición —le dijo a Alec, cuando éste estuvo sentado en el sofá, tratando de recuperar fuerzas comiendo—. Técnicamente le perteneces a mi padre. Los demonios se alimentan de recuerdos y sentimientos, algunos de los buenos, otros de los malos. Tengo la sensación, sin embargo, de que Asmodeo no tiene preferencias. —Se llevó las manos al rostro y evitó un sollozo, sustituyéndolo por un largo suspiro—. ¿Por qué, Alec? ¿Por qué tú? No mereces una vida así.

—Y ninguno de vosotros merece morir —contestó Alec desde el sofá. El blanco enfermizo de su piel se había disipado un poco con la comida china que Magnus había pedido—. Prefiero esto mil veces a ver eso en alguno de vosotros.

Magnus se dirigió hacia él, arrodillándose delante y mirando hacia arriba para enfocar sus ojos. A pesar de su aspecto, Alec seguía siendo hermoso, y sus ojos azules resaltaban más que nunca sobre su piel pálida y en contraste al negro de su cabello. Sintió una mano fría contra su mejilla y cerró los ojos, imaginando por un momento que, a pesar de aquél maldito pacto, podía hacer una vida junto a Alec como la que hubiese hecho si él siguiera siendo cazador de sombras.

Fue un iluso al creer que podía ser así, como si no conociese a los demonios, a los demonios mayores y a su padre. Siempre queriendo arrebatar la felicidad a aquellos que por derecho y voluntad les pertenecían, ¿cómo había podido Magnus pensar, por un momento, que el caso de Alec sería diferente? ¿Que su padre sería benevolente porque fuese él?

—Y tú vas a morir —le dijo Magnus—. No hoy, ni mañana. De hecho, es posible que vivas más que los mundanos comunes. No enfermarás, o al menos con caerás en una enfermedad mortal. Pero estarás así toda la vida, Alec. ¿Crees que alguno de nosotros quiere esto para ti?

—Ya no importa lo que queráis o no. —Para sorpresa de Magnus, Alec sonrió—. Ya está hecho, no podéis cambiarlo y vosotros estáis a salvo.

Magnus se encontró, de repente, enamorándose de nuevo de Alexander Lightwood. A ese chico estúpido no le importaba lo que pasase con su vida, siempre que la gente a la que amaba estuviese a salvo.

—Tú mismo te encargaste de que no pudiésemos cambiarlo —musitó Magnus, recordando palabra por palabra el juramento realizado por Asmodeo y Alec mientras él y todos los demás intentaban hablar sin conseguirlo, sus gargantas insonorizadas por su padre.

—Me encargué de mucho más que de eso, Magnus —susurró Alec. Su debilidad comenzó a verse en temblores intermitentes. Magnus se sentó a su lado y el chico se acurrucó contra él, buscando el calor que no sentía—. Confía en mí.

Las palabras de Alec le dieron fuerza para creer que había sido más inteligente que Asmodeo y que, de alguna forma, comenzaría a recuperar la salud de un día para otro, pero Alec sólo empeoró. Sus ojeras se hicieron permanentes, sus costillas se veían casi a través de la camiseta y empezó a vomitar prácticamente todo lo que comía, que ya de por sí no era mucho. Y cuando dormía con Magnus se levantaba aún peor.

Aquél detalle a Magnus le provocaba sentimientos contradictorios. Por una parte quería alejar a Alexander de su lado y que sufriese lo mínimo posible, por otra, sin embargo, sabía que si Alec pasaba por eso cada vez que dormía con él era porque se sentía mejor y su padre se alimentaba de toda aquella fuerza positiva. Iba comprendiendo poco a poco por qué Asmodeo había aceptado a Alec tan rápidamente y, sin embargo, había rechazado a Jace cuando éste se ofreció en su lugar.

Alec podía no tener todos los años a la espalda que tenía Magnus y no llegar jamás a vivirlos, pero con la dosis adecuada de magia demoníaca en su cuerpo podía expandir su vida hasta los 150 años, tal vez incluso más. Eso haría una suma importante de recuerdos y emociones pero, más allá de ello, Alec tenía a Magnus.

Asmodeo era demasiado viejo como para no conocer a los cazadores de sombras y sus leyes, y sabía que a un cazador que hacía tratos con demonios, especialmente con uno mayor, le quitaban las runas y lo separaban de los nefilim, pero no de los brujos, de los subterráneos en general. Y Alec era el único de entre ellos cuya relación amorosa era con un subterráneo. Quizás, si Simon e Isabelle hubiesen llevado su relación más allá antes, no le hubiese importado tomarla a ella. Pero claro, Alec no le había dado tiempo a su hermana para intentarlo. Sólo Jace había podido pronunciar algo antes de ser silenciado a la fuerza.

Eso provocaba que, si todo salía como Asmodeo esperaba, podría alimentarse de los sentimientos negativos de Alec respecto a su vida fallida como nefilim y a los positivos respecto a Magnus. Era un completo que no excluía, además, el hecho de ver sufrir a su hijo, quizás con la esperanza de que una vez Alec se hubiese ido, Magnus se entregaría a él para estar junto a su amado. O al menos para no vivir sin él.

_Yo, Asmodeo, señor de Edom,_

_y yo, Alexander, de la sangre del Ángel,_

_juro desde este mismo día que este pacto queda sellado._

_Que mi alma y mi cuerpo te pertenecen por completo,_

_para hacer con ellos lo que desees conveniente,_

_para alimentarte y saciarte de mí,_

_en condición de que dejes libres e ilesas_

_al resto de personas que esta sala ocupan,_

_hasta el día en que mi sangre deje de circular por mis venas._

—No tengo una razón de peso suficiente para irme —discutió Magnus.

—No puedo ser un mantenido si no trabajas.

Magnus suspiró ocultando una risa. Era increíble que a estas alturas Alec aún estuviese de humor para hacer bromas, aunque su tono de voz fuese plano y sin vida. Desde la cocina lo veía recostado en el sofá, más delgado que nunca. Estaba tapado con una gran cantidad de mantas de todos los colores a pesar de que era pleno julio y fuera la temperatura alcanzaba los 35º. Magnus se había ofrecido a poner la calefacción, pero Alec se había negado, pensando en el calor que pasaría él. Magnus la había encendido igualmente; Alec se había levantado a rastras y la había apagado. Magnus no lo había vuelto a hacer sólo para que Alec no se levantase de nuevo.

A pesar de la situación y de que, teóricamente, no estaba saliendo juntos de nuevo, Alec había desistido en su empeño por buscar trabajo y casa nueva, en parte por su debilidad, en parte porque con Magnus se sentía bien. Había asuntos por resolver entre ellos, por supuesto, pero los dos sabían que el momento para ello aún no había llegado. No había vuelto a haber besos desde el primer día, ni llantos desesperados, pero Alec seguía yendo a su cama por las noches, ya sin preguntar, y Magnus siempre lo recibía entre sus brazos. Había pensado una vez en alejarlo para evitar que su padre se alimentase de esa parte de él, pero finalmente había decidido que sería mucho peor dejar a Alec sin ningún sentimiento positivo en la vida, dejarlo completamente solo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó finalmente—. No tardaré —avisó—. Si necesitas algo, puedes...

—Sé que puedo llamarte. No voy a morirme, Magnus —rió—. Estaré exactamente en el mismo sitio cuando vuelvas.

Magnus veía allí al mismo chico del que se había enamorado tan sorpresivamente y, sin embargo, tanto había cambiado en Alec que en parte había dejado de ser él. Ser un cazador de sombras era parte de su ser, sus amigos y su familia lo eran, y Alec ya no era el mismo sin todo eso. Magnus recordó a Edmund Herondale, sus gritos mientras le quitaban las runas y la ruina que había supuesto el juego para él. Se preguntaba si él sería capaz de hacer con Alec lo que Linette no pudo con Edmund.

Con una última sonrisa triste decidió vestirse e ir a atender a su cliente. Sus servicios no eran baratos, no por nada era "el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn", y eso le permitía trabajar muy poco y disponer de una gran vida. Desde ese momento y por primera vez, iba a trabajar lo necesario para mantenerse bien y él estaría con Alec día y noche.

Alec ya tenía el brazo preparado para coger el móvil cuando Magnus cerró la puerta tras él. Tenía un teléfono nuevo en el que el único número registrado era el de Magnus, pero había un sitio donde encontrar el resto.

Sentía una necesidad imperiosa de llamar a Jace, pero hacerlo sólo pondría en riesgo todo. Con dificultad y sintiéndose terriblemente mal llegó hasta el teléfono que colgaba en la pared del salón y buscó en la agenda electrónica el número que necesitaba. Ni siquiera lo registró en su móvil para mandar un escueto mensaje:

"Se ha ido".

El timbre de entrada sonó quince precisos minutos más tarde. Alec ya había hecho el camino hasta allí y se había dejado caer contra la pared, por lo que sólo tuvo que estirar el brazo para pulsar el interruptor que habría la puerta de entrada. Los pasos por la escalera eran rápidos y ágiles, dos únicos pares. Suspiró aliviado. Había temido que involucrasen a alguien más, con o sin intención.

Pero Clary y Simon llegaban solos al apartamento de Magnus, como le habían prometido cuando los contactó por primera vez. Clary fue quien empujó la puerta y la primera en ver a Alec a punto de desfallecer apoyado en la pared.

—¡Alec! —exclamó de inmediato, llegando hasta él y ayudándolo a ponerse en pie.

En aquellas semanas Clary había estado entrenando para ser cazadora, eso se hizo evidente para Alec en cuanto la vio. La forma en la que se movía era más estilizada, rápida y ágil, sus músculos estaban más definidos en los brazos y sus piernas eran más fuertes. Iba vestida con ropa de calle, pero en el cinturón le brillaban los mangos de al menos tres cuchillos serafines.

Alec se dejó llevar por ella hasta el sofá, donde cayó de nuevo, ahogando un quejido de dolor. Los dos chicos se sentaron a su lado y lo miraron con preocupación, esperando muchas cosas: saber su estado, una respuesta a por qué estaban incumpliendo una clara ley de no verle y otras tantas cuestiones. Alec sólo les había dicho que debía verlos, sin que nadie más se enterase, pero no les había especificado por o para qué.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Débil —admitió Alec—. Pero eso no importa ahora. Yo... os agradezco que hayáis venido. No teníais por qué, estáis poniendo en riesgo vuestra propia vida por esto.

—¿Que no teníamos por qué? —dijo Simon indignado—. Estás así por nosotros. Diste tu vida por nosotros; lo mínimo que podías esperar era que nosotros arriesgásemos la nuestra, ¿no?

Alec sonrió de medio lado. No había querido que ninguno de ellos arriesgara nada por él, pero eran su única salida. Tenía miedo, un miedo horrible, pues cuando había pensado en todo aquél plan apenas había tenido tiempo de ultimar detalles antes de tener que pronunciar un juramente ante Asmodeo. No había podido pararse a divagar si lo que había pensado funcionaría realmente o no. Aquello era un experimento en toda regla y, si salía mal...

—Alec —pronunció despacio Clary—, sé por qué nos has llamado. O al menos lo intuyo. Pero no entiendo algunas cosas.

—Lo imagino. —Alec tosió, inclinándose hacia delante. Náuseas de la comida le llegaron a la garganta, pero las contuvo. Simon y Clary se miraron con preocupación—. Simon, quiero que me conviertas en un vampiro.

Clary, como bien había dicho, ya se lo imaginaba, pero Simon pareció totalmente descolocado. Miró a uno y a otro, buscando que alguien le dijese que eso no podía ser, hasta que vio que tendría que ser él mismo quien lo hiciese.

—No, no puedo hacer eso, Alec.

—Claro que puedes, y lo vas a hacer —replicó Alec, mirándolo con aquellos ojos casi sin vida—. Me estoy muriendo, Simon. No literalmente, claro, pero voy a estar así lo que me queda de vida: enfermo, demacrado y débil. No soy ni siquiera un humano normal.

—¿Y en qué ayudará eso? Serás un vampiro maldito para la eternidad en lugar de un humano por unos cuantos años.

Sorprendiendo esta vez a ambos, Alec bufó con evidente desagrado.

—¿Es que nadie escuchó realmente lo que dije? —volvió a bufar, molesto. Luego se forzó a calmarse—. En el pacto con Asmodeo, le entregué mi cuerpo y alma durante el tiempo que mi sangre fluyese por mis venas. —Esperó. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada—. Si me conviertes en un vampiro de forma limpia, no habrá sangre mía en mis venas —aclaró—. Nunca más.

Los dos chicos abrieron la boca a la vez y se miraron sorprendidos, comprendiendo de repente todo. Luego dirigieron su mirada impresionada a Alec.

—¿Pensaste en eso cuando estabas haciendo el trato?

—Claro que lo pensé. —Alec se sacudió. El corto paseo por la casa lo había dejado exhausto—. Asmodeo ha tardado en bajar su guardia en mí y Magnus ha tardado mucho en salir de casa, pero ahora puedo hacerlo. Y tienes que ayudarme.

—No me gusta la idea de convertirte en vampiro. Una eternidad es mucho tiempo, Alec.

—A mí no me gusta la idea de ser inmortal —admitió Alec—. Nunca he querido. Pero prefiero vivir una eternidad junto a Magnus que unos años enfermizos alejado de él. Y de todos.

—Magnus se quedará aquí contigo si tú no... —empezó Simon.

—Pero yo no —cortó Alec—. Magnus no se merece esto.

La discusión sobre Magnus terminó en aquél momento y Clary se levantó, decidida. Le dio un golpe a Simon en el hombro y señaló a Alec con la cabeza.

—No podemos arriesgarnos a que Magnus vuelva. Simon, carga a Alec. Vamos al cementerio.

A aquellas horas el cementerio acogía dos funerales. Simon, Clary y un avergonzado Alec que tenía que ser cargado en brazos, pero que estaba mucho más pendiente de no vomitar que de mantener su dignidad, entraron por la parte trasera, escalando el muro de piedra gris. Simon los guió hasta la cripta de mármol blanco en la que los vampiros guardaban los viales de tierra de tumba. Allí estarían lejos de miradas y podrían llevar a cabo el ritual en ese mismo instante.

Simon no sabía exactamente cómo hacer aquello. El procedimiento básico sí lo conocía y recordaba su muerte y resurrección, como a él le gustaba llamarlo, pero se sentía muy inseguro respecto a aquello. Si algo salía mal y Alec moría, no podría vivir con la culpa.

—¿Cómo sabes que esto va a funcionar?

—No lo sé —admitió Alec, y Simon lo miró con horror—. He leído muchos libros de Magnus. Supuestamente, los pactos con demonios son literales. Eso es lo que me hizo pensar en el juego de palabras. Asmodeo no puso otras condiciones, por lo que entiendo que no se dio cuenta o simplemente no pensó que era una amenaza. Nunca he querido ser inmortal y él, de alguna forma, lo sabía.

»Si eso es así, en el momento en que me convierta en vampiro y no haya sangre en mis venas, el pacto se romperá. Asmodeo se dará cuenta, pero ya no podrá hacer nada. Una vez roto el pacto no tendrá poder alguno sobre mí.

En lo que Alec hablaba, Clary había comenzado a cavar un agujero en la tierra, lo suficientemente profundo como para enterrar a alguien. Simon asintió y, si hubiese podido marearse, lo habría hecho. Dejó a Alec en el suelo y se arrodilló a su lado, mirándolo inseguro.

—Muérdeme y luego dame de beber de tu sangre. No hace falta que sea mucha, ya sabes. Lo más importante, Simon, es que no dejes ni una gota de sangre mía en mi cuerpo, ¿de acuerdo? —Alec estaba especialmente nervioso sobre aquella parte—. Yo moriré bastante antes de que acabes con toda mi sangre, pero necesito tu palabra.

—La tienes —contestó Simon. Tenía más firmeza en la voz de la que realmente sentía—. Y Alec, si algo sale mal...

—Si algo sale mal no será culpa tuya —tranquilizó Alec—. Estáis haciendo por mí más de lo que deberíais.

Alguno de los dos iba a protestar cuando Alec dejó al descubierto su muñeca y la posicionó muy cerca de la boca de Simon. Éste pudo sentir su presión arterial, más baja de lo común, y la débil pero limpia sangre fluyendo a través de él. Los colmillos como agujas le rasgaron el labio inferior; recordaba el sabor de la sangre de Jace y la de Maureen, y sabía que la de Alec no sería menos fresca.

Alec apretó los labios para contener el dolor cuando los dientes le rasgaron la vena de la muñeca. Clary se forzó a seguir cavando, aún más rápido que antes, pero no podía evitar miradas de soslayo a la escena. Cuando apenas había bebido medio litro Simon se apartó a la fuerza y utilizó sus propios dientes para rasgar su muñeca y acercarla a la boca de Alec.

La sangre de Simon sabía a hierro, un hierro mucho más fuerte que el de su propia sangre, que tantas veces había probado. Era de color rojo escarlata y salía a borbotones de la herida que cerraba rápido. Alec apenas tuvo tiempo de dar dos largos tragos antes de que la sangre dejase de manar, pero era suficiente.

—Id a por sangre —fue lo último que dijo antes de ofrecerle de nuevo su brazo sanguinolento a Simon. Se desmayó pocos minutos después.

Clary se sintió extremadamente rara echando el último montón de tierra sobre el cuerpo inerte de Alec. Sin dudar un poco, se separó de la tumba y sacó su estela, comenzando a dibujar runas sobre la lisa pared de la derecha, donde apenas habían unos pocos vitrales de tierra de tumba. Un portal se abrió cuando las runas estuvieron terminadas, y Simon no tuvo que preguntar para pasar a través de él y encontrarse en el apartamento que compartía con Jordan. O el que había compartido. Sacudió la cabeza y se encaminó de inmediato al frigorífico, de donde sacó todas las bolsas de sangre que le quedaban, ocho en total. Esperaba que con aquello fuese suficiente.

Casi dos horas después, Simon y Clary vieron finalmente movimiento en la tierra, y al suspiro de alivio le siguió un silencio de preocupación. No había demasiada tierra encima de Alec y pronto una mano pálida asomó entre ella, totalmente manchada. Apartó de una sacudida gran parte de la tierra que la rodeaba y otra manó la acompañó. Ambas se apoyaron en la tumba restante e hicieron presión, hundiendo la tierra, y el rostro de Alec surgió de entre los muertos. Pálido pero sin las ojeras con las que había sido enterrado, delgado pero sin los pómulos extremadamente marcados, había recuperado un poco del Alec original, mientras que otra parte se había perdido.

Alec examinó el lugar con ojos azules hambrientos. Apenas un poco de sangre recorría su sistema, sangre ajena, y se sentía débil. Olfateó la sangre de Clary y la de Simon y los nuevos colmillos se lanzaron al exterior, arañándole el labio inferior.

Simon se adelantó, poniéndose entre Alec y Clary, y le tendió una de las bolsas de sangre a Alec a la vez que desenterraba el resto de su cuerpo. Las ocho bolsas fueron consumidas con avidez por un Alec neófito cuyos ojos se fueron calmando al mismo tiempo que su sed.

—Simon —musitó cuando hubo acabado—, más.

Simon volvió a arrodillarse a su lado y le ofreció el brazo, pero antes de Alec clavase los colmillos Clary estaba a su lado. Alec ya no la miraba con hambre, aunque sí con algo similar a la molestia. Su sangre olía demasiado, se veía demasiado. La chica bajó el brazo de Simon y ofreció el suyo.

—Clary, ¿qué...?

—Déjame —cortó ella. Estaba como en trance—. Bebe, Alec.

Alec se controló apenas un segundo antes de hundir sus dientes en la sangre caliente y llenarse la boca de ella, aunque se vio separado poco después. Simon lo sostenía de los hombros, pero Clary no parecía angustiada ni molesta. Lo miraba con esperanza.

—Esperaré fuera —dijo.

Era muy tarde cuando Alec salió de la cripta, lleno de tierra pero recompuesto, recordándole a Clary al cazador de sombras que había conocido años atrás en el Club Pandemónium. Volvía a mantenerse erguido por sí mismo, sus ojos refulgían en azul brillante en la noche (lo cual, realmente, no era muy común) y sus mejillas estaban altamente rosadas para ser un vampiro. Las heridas que tenía su cuerpo humano, aquellas que aún no habían sanado debido a la maldición, estaban cerradas y sin cicatrices. Sólo las líneas blancas dejadas por las antiguas runas y los dos puntos en la muñeca de los que había bebido Simon eran visibles.

—Si siguieses maldito, estarías muerto. Muerto del todo —dijo Clary como recibimiento, poniendo en palabras los pensamientos de Alec.

—Ha funcionado —susurró, mirándose.

Alec jamás se había imaginado inmortal. No había querido ser un vampiro ni siquiera cuando fue su única oportunidad de estar con Magnus por toda la eternidad. La respuesta a un por qué no era tan rebuscada: ningún cazador de sombras abandona jamás lo que es por propia voluntad. La sangre del ángel es parte intrínseca de ellos y los hace ser lo que son. Aunque no detesten a los subterráneos, jamás querrán ser ellos, al igual que no querrán ser mundanos. Abandonar a los Cazadores de Sombras no es una opción, ni algo que se quiera. Alec lo había hecho por salvar a aquellos a quienes amaba.

Luego había tomado otra decisión: no vivir como un mundano. Si tenía que vivir de una forma diferente a ser cazador de sombras, entonces elegiría la vida eterna para pasarla junto a Magnus, para poder ver a los hijos de Jace e Isabelle crecer y tener sus propios hijos. No había sido una decisión agradable, pero era su mejor opción, y a la hora de la verdad no se arrepentía de ello.

La debilidad y la sensación de enfermedad habían desaparecido de su cuerpo. Estaba fuerte, nuevo, a estrenar. Un vampiro neófito, un vampiro que había bebido sangre de ángel. Estaba seguro de que Clary había hecho aquello con el propósito de convertirlo en lo que Simon era, en un diurno, y se lo agradeció con una mirada.

—Magnus —musitó.

—Estará preocupadísimo —asintió Clary.

—Va a matarme —fue todo lo que dijo Alec—. Simon, Clary, os debo mi vida.

—No —cortó Simon—, nosotros hemos saldado nuestra deuda. Espero que no te arrepientas de esto, Alec.

—Comparándolo con las otras expectativas, ¿cómo podría? —Simon rió, sabiendo que, en el fondo, tenía razón.

—Yo habría hecho lo mismo —admitió al final.

—A ti ni se te habría ocurrido el juego de palabras —replicó Clary.

—Eso es verdad.

Alec se despidió rápidamente, dejando al par discutiendo, y enfiló la calle hacia la casa de Magnus, probando su nueva velocidad y agilidad. Veía con la misma claridad que si se hubiese puesto una runa de visión lejana y escuchaba cada mínimo ruido a su alrededor. No sentía el húmedo calor de la noche ni tampoco el sudor perlaba su piel. Era nuevo, extraño e increíble.

Pudo escuchar la voz alarmada de Magnus antes de doblar la esquina. Estaba en el portal de su casa, hablando por el móvil, y daba vueltas sobre sí mismo como un lunático.

—Catarina, por favor, sólo te pido que mires en los registros de los hospitales. —Un momento de silencio—. ¡Claro que puedes, eres bruja! ¿¡Qué importa que sea ilegal!? ¡Alexander ha desaparecido!

—En realidad sólo me he ausentado unas horas.

Alec vio cómo el teléfono móvil estuvo a punto de resbalar de la mano de Magnus cuando lo vio. La voz de Catarina pedía que le contestase, pero el brujo no le hacía caso y le colgó, dejándola a medias en una maldición que sonaba muy seria.

—Alexander, ¿dónde estabas? ¿Cómo te has ido? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Magnus lo miraba de arriba abajo, percibiendo las diferencias. No tardaría en darse cuenta de que Alec era un vampiro, por lo que el chico decidió decírselo antes de que toda la información llegase al cerebro del brujo y empezase a ordenar datos.

—Soy un vampiro, Magnus.

Directo, la única forma que conocía de ser. Todo en Magnus se tensó por un instante, su ceño se frunció y lo volvió a observar, evaluando la veracidad de esas palabras. Alec se acercó un poco más y le tomó la mano con la suya, fría como el hielo, para posarla sobre su corazón parado. No sentir su latido era lo que más extraño se le hacía a Alec.

—¿Por qué? —logró murmurar Magnus, aunque Alec sabía que se imaginaba la respuesta.

—¿Qué opciones tenía, Magnus? —La mano del brujo descendió por su pecho, palpando su abdomen de nuevo musculoso y no raquítico—. Podía vivir una vida miserable como un mundano que jamás disfrutaría para morir y servir a tu padre para toda la eternidad, o podía convertirme en esto.

—Tú nunca has querido. Y el vampirismo no te exime del pacto con mi padre. Y...

—El pacto con tu padre incluía pólizas muy concretas que se han roto cuando he perdido toda mi sangre, Magnus.

El brujo dejó de hablar y lo miró fijamente, ambos pares de ojos brillando casi de la misma forma. Le llevó unos segundos darse cuenta de a qué se estaba refiriendo Alec y abrió mucho los ojos cuando lo supo, volviendo a recorrerlo con la mirada.

—Entonces, tú...

—Asmodeo no tiene ningún poder sobre mí ya.

—Porque tu sangre ya no corre por tus venas —citó Magnus. Luego sonrió—. Alexander, eres brillante. —Y finalmente lo abrazó, lo atrapó de la cintura y lo rodeó completamente con sus brazos, sintiendo de nuevo el cuerpo atlético de Alec entre ellos como tanto le gustaba—. Pero tú nunca has querido esto.

—Muchas cosas han cambiado —susurró Alec a su oído, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Magnus—. Y tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Magnus siguió a Alec, siempre observándolo, siempre atento a las diferencias. Pero, por más que buscó, no encontró demasiadas con respecto al cazador de sombras que había sido: fuerte, alto, con sigilo y agilidad innatas y aprendidas, los movimientos del Alec vampiro reflejaban mucho de su entrenamiento como cazador.

Presidente Miau se alejó de Alec en cuanto éste entró por la puerta, no reconociendo el olor a tumba y sangre que manaba de él. Tras una buena ducha y haberse puesto ropa limpia, Alec parecía de nuevo una persona: la piel blanco brillante, sus ojos azules echando chispas, el atisbo de una vida que teóricamente no tenía, pero que parecía más real que la que había tenido en los últimos meses. Su camiseta volvía a marcar los firmes pectorales y su cuerpo no estaba encogido por el dolor y la angustia constantes.

—Quizás no estoy en calidad de exigir nada, pero quiero que me cuentes cómo hemos llegado a este punto.

Alec estaba de acuerdo con que Magnus no tenía derecho a exigir una respuesta cuando él se había ahorrado tantas otras, pero igualmente se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hablar.

* * *

¡Ya ta! Aquí traigo por fin el capítulo dos. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Como algunas pedíais, aquí se aclara un poco más el pacto entra Asmodeo y Alec. Por supuesto, Asmodeo podría haber elegido quedarse a Alec en el Infierno, pero le gustaba más la idea de alimentarse de sus sentimientos mientras vivía en la Tierra. Cosas de demonios (?). Si aún así alguien tiene dudas, las solucionaré siempre que no hagan spoiler jajaja.

Comentarios anónimos:

**Mafer**, me alegro mucho de que te gustase, aunque fuese triste. La vida de Alec va a mejorar ahora, jaja.

**Auraless**, la felicidad de Alec es algo complicado jajaja.

El resto de comentarios los respondí por PM. Si alguno no lo hice, que me lo diga, porque tengo una cabeza que para qué jajaja.

¡Espero que este capítulo también os haya gustado! Nos vemos en el tercero :D

Y recordad, _**un review ayuda a escribir :D**_


	3. Uno de los nuestros

**Capítulo 3: Uno de los nuestros**

Después de que Alec le contase a Magnus todo, desde el momento en que pensó en el plan, pasando por las dudas de si funcionaría, hasta que contactó por primera y después por segunda y última con Clary, su muerte y su resurgimiento, Magnus estaba anonadado, fascinado y enamorado. Más de lo último que de cualquier otra cosa.

—Eres fascinante, Alec.

—No es la primera vez que me lo dices.

—No es la primera vez que me lo demuestras —sonrió Magnus.

—Tenemos que hablar, Magnus.

—Sí. Y después de escucharte, escúchame tú a mí. —Por un momento Alec fue a interrumpir, pero finalmente se relajó y asintió—. Me dijiste que podías aprender a vivir con esa diferencia porque no querías ser inmortal, pero que no podías hacerlo con alguien a quien no conocías. Tenías razón, Alexander, gran parte de culpa en todo esto reside en mí y en la poca confianza que he depositado en ti. Las razones por las que no te di otra oportunidad cuando cometiste aquél error no era sólo lo traicionado que me sentí, sino una mezcla de todo. Sabía que se acercaba una guerra y egoístamente elegí apartarte de mi lado para no salir dañado si tú no sobrevivías. Planeaba irme, Alec, muy lejos, hasta que todo pasase, pero no pude. No pude dejarte.

»Sólo podía pensar en ti cuando estaba en Edom, encadenado y muriéndome. En ti y en lo mal que lo debías haber pasado y lo ciego que había estado yo, sólo preocupándome por mí mismo cuando tú has hecho siempre lo contrario. Tomé la decisión de que, si salía de aquella, tenía que confiar en ti, ser sincero contigo, no porque me lo exigieses sino porque te lo merecías y yo quería serlo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con alguien.

»Es por eso que en estos meses he escrito esto —Magnus sacó del cajón de la mesa una libreta muy normal, o normal dentro de lo que era Magnus. En la portada se amontonaban colores que parecían dar forma a gatos deformes—. Ahí está todo.

—¿Toda tu vida? —se sorprendió Alec, imaginando lo pequeña que debía ser la letra con la que Magnus había escrito como para que 400 años cupiesen ahí.

—Bueno, toda mi vida es demasiado larga —dijo riendo—. Ahí está lo esencial, lo realmente importante. Las personas que me marcaron, los amores perdidos, los acontecimientos que me hicieron ser como soy... Todo. Mi padre, mi madre y mi padrastro también. Esa libreta soy yo en papel.

—Menos colorida —señaló Alec.

—También hay lecciones sobre moda —apuntó Magnus ante esa observación—, quizás aprendas un poco.

Alec levantó una ceja divertido y sonrió. Dirigió la mirada a la libreta y fue a abrirla, al menos para leer algo, cuando Magnus posó una mano sobre las suyas impidiéndoselo.

—Antes de que leas lo que hay ahí, Alec, querría decirte algo. He vivido mucho tiempo, en muchas épocas. He hecho cosas buenas, malas e ilegales. Sobre todo ilegales. He amado a mucha gente y he tenido muchos romances, la mayoría de los cuales están ahí escritos. Eso es todo lo que soy y necesito que me prometas que eres capaz de aceptarlo, de aceptarme a mí como soy y he sido. Porque ahí está mi peor parte, pero podemos ahorrarnos eso y yo puedo contarte mi vida, evadiendo ciertos detalles rocambolescos.

—Quiero leerlo —dijo Alec sin dudar—. Puedo aceptar que hagas cosas ilegales y malas, y puedo aceptar que hayas tenido a mucha gente en tu cama. Y si no puedo aceptarlo hoy, lo haré mañana. Pero te amo y una libreta no va a cambiar eso.

Vio cómo la cara de Magnus se iluminaba ante sus palabras y apartó la mano, lo que le permitió a Alec abrir la libreta y ver lo primero que había escrito. Era algo sobre Magnus y Ragnor Fell en Perú, hacía muchísimos años. Observó con curiosidad que estaba escrito en tercera persona y Magnus se refería a sí mismo muchas veces por nombre y apellido.

—Es mi turno, supongo —dijo, dejando la libreta sobre la mesa y mirando al brujo—. Voy a decirte algo muy seriamente, Magnus, y quiero que seas totalmente sincero con respecto a la pregunta que te haré al final, ¿puedes prometerme eso?

¿Cómo no prometerle algo así a Alec, después de lo que le había dicho? Asintió, asumiendo los riesgos de la sinceridad más dolorosa.

—No voy a mentirte, una de las razones por las que convertirme en vampiro no me pareció tan horrible fue la perspectiva de pasar una eternidad a tu lado. Nuestra relación —titubeó, dudando por un momento cómo continuar—, nuestra relación ha sufrido mucho con ese tema, lo sé, pero creo que al final, incluso si todo esto no hubiese pasado, habríamos salido adelante, solo que con un tiempo limitado.

»Soy consciente, al menos en la cuestión teórica, de que una eternidad es muchísimo tiempo. Si siguiese siendo mortal te pediría que pasases toda mi vida a mi lado y sé que tú lo habrías hecho, pero pedírtelo ahora es egoísta. Te amo, Magnus, como no sé si podré amar a alguien más, y yo estoy más que dispuesto a pasar los años que me queden a tu lado. Pero necesito preguntarte si tú lo estás. No me malinterpretes, no voy a irme ahora si me dices que no puedes estar toda la eternidad que nos queda conmigo. Tendremos el tiempo que tengamos, yo únicamente... quiero saberlo.

Magnus se quedó por un momento estático. Por su cabeza pasaron de golpe todas las personas a las que había amado: Imasu, Camille, Etta, Alec. Una vez creyó que podría amar a Camille por toda la eternidad que ambos podían vivir, y había sido ella quien más daño le había causado de todos sus amantes.

—No tengo buenas experiencias con vampiros —reconoció ante su propio pensamiento—. Alec, te amé casi desde el momento en que te conocí y eso no ha cambiado. He querido amarte toda tu vida mortal y he tenido ganas de tenerte aún más tiempo que ese. Prometer la eternidad es algo que ni tú ni yo podemos permitirnos, pero lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que, en este mismo instante, la pasaría contigo.

Si aquello no fue suficiente para Alec, no lo demostró. Se puso de rodillas en el sofá y se dejó caer sobre Magnus, las manos en su rostro, su boca sobre la contraria. Magnus cerró los ojos de manera instintiva y lo abrazó, tirándolo completamente sobre él de la forma que tanto había añorado. Salvo su temperatura corporal, Alec era el mismo chico inexperto que había besado bajo su portal.

—¿Ahora sí es esto lo que necesito? —suspiró Alexander sobre sus labios, sentándose a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Magnus.

Quizás no tan inexperto ya. Magnus le sonrió con picardía y lo volvió a besar, sin darle una respuesta que era más que innecesaria.

—Por cierto —cortó Alec de repente—, me gusta que me llames Alexander.

Magnus despertó en algún punto del mediodía, descansado, desnudo, pegajoso y feliz. La brillante luz de verano se colaba por la ventana abierta e inundaba la cama con su calidez. Recordaba la noche anterior, un Alec eufórico acompañándole en un baile erótico sin fin. Sólo con pensar en la eternidad teniendo un sexo similar la idea se le hacía perfecta.

Su cerebro hiló las cosas demasiado despacio. Alec dormido, el sol, un vampiro. Se irguió en la cama como si un resorte se le hubiese activado en la espalda y miró a su lado: en el lugar en el que debería haber estado Alexander sólo quedaba su ropa esparcida de cualquier manera, recalentada por el sol.

Magnus sintió que su vida se desmoronaba y se preguntó cómo él, Magnus Bane, con casi 400 años detrás, podía haber sido tan imbécil como para perder al amor de su vida en un arranque de pasión. Se llevó la manos a la cara, todavía viviendo un corto momento de irrealidad, hasta que la losa cayó sobre él y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Magnus Bane lloró.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó conmocionado Alec desde la puerta.

Magnus alzó la vista al instante, ahogándose en un mar de confusión. Alec estaba parado en la puerta, completa y absolutamente desnudo. La luz del sol lo cubría de pies a cabeza y lo hacía fruncir el ceño y achinar los ojos. Durante un instante de locura a Magnus se le pasó por la cabeza que todo, desde su ruptura con Alec hasta el vampirismo del mismo, hubiese sido un sueño muy largo y muy real.

—¿Alexander?

Miró el lado vacío de la cama y luego de nuevo a Alec, y el chico lo comprendió inmediatamente. Se sentó al lado de Magnus y lo abrazó, riéndose suavemente en su oído.

—Creíste que estaba muerto —musitó—. Por eso llorabas.

—Creí que te había perdido —admitió Magnus—. No soportaría hacerlo otra vez. No después de anoche.

La eternidad junto a una sola persona ahora era mucho más atractiva que unas horas antes. No se sabía lo que se tenía hasta que se perdía, solían decirle a Magnus, pero él había perdido a muchas personas como para dar crédito de ello. Sin embargo, la idea de perder a Alec le había afectado de una forma que nunca antes otra lo había hecho.

—Estoy bien —recalcó lo evidente Alec—. Clary.

—Clarissa, por supuesto —suspiró Magnus—. Cien años sin un vampiro diurno y ahora hay dos.

Alec se rió y lo empujó de nuevo a la cama, rodando con él, ambos desnudos, piel contra piel a punto de entrar en combustión espontánea.

—¿Quieres que repitamos lo de anoche? —insinuó Alec, recorriendo con su lengua el lóbulo del brujo. Magnus se estremeció.

—Estás recién duchado —observó. Alec se encogió de hombros.

—Para celebrar que estoy vivo.

Finalmente, a las cuatro de la tarde Alec y Magnus se lanzaron a la calle. El destino era todavía incierto: Magnus seguía los pasos de Alec con precisión milimétrica y comprobaba que a veces tiraba hacia el instituto y a veces lejos de él, hacia el apartamento de nuevo para girar antes de llegar y encaminarse a la calle 116, donde se erigía el Hotel Dumort. Acabaron en Central Park, atravesando el parque y volviendo sobre él. Eran las seis de la tarde cuando Alec se detuvo delante de la puerta del apartamento.

—Todavía no.

—Ya veo.

Pasaron dos semanas y media, en las que Magnus se mensajeó muy brevemente con Clary sobre el estado de Alec, hasta que el chico salió con la decisión pintada en la cara. Magnus admitía que no tenía ni idea sobre si la ley le permitiría volver a ver a los suyos con la situación actual, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que si no lo intentaba jamás lo sabría.

Alec iba vestido con su sobriedad habitual, aquella que según Magnus sólo podía quedarle bien a él. Los dos salieron a la calle con el abrasador sol de media tarde y pusieron aquella vez un rumbo fijo al instituto de Nueva York.

—Es increíble lo bien que os veis los vampiros al sol —comentó, mirándolo tras sus gafas oscuras—. Ironías de la vida. Por cierto, ¿Clary se lo ha dicho a alguien? ¿A Jace tal vez?

—Ella y Simon prometieron guardar el secreto hasta que yo decidiese contarlo. Sé que no han fallado a su palabra.

Magnus recordó al Alec que odiaba a Clary y rió para sus adentros, pero no comentó nada en voz alta. Simplemente asintió con un sonido gutural y ambos siguieron su camino en silencio, Alec demasiado nervioso para pronunciar palabra alguna.

Alec podía pisar el pavimento que rodeaba el instituto, pero sabía tan bien como Magnus que no podía poner un pie dentro. Para sorpresa de los dos, la puerta se abrió de par en par cuando alzó su mano, sólo por probar. El ruido y el movimiento alertaron a los habitantes del interior. Maryse Lightwood salió a recibir al cazador de sombras recién llegado y se quedó estática cuando vio a su hijo parado en la entrada.

—Alec —jadeó sorprendida—. Dios santo, Alec, no puedes estar aquí. Si descubren que has...

—Tengo que hablar contigo —cortó Alec. Sus hombros temblaban visiblemente—. Vamos fuera.

Maryse no encontró nada de raro en que su hijo exiliado le pidiese hablar fuera del instituto y no dentro, siendo como era un cazador rechazado. Magnus se separó de madre e hijo para darles intimidad y ambos se quedaron solos.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre venir, Alexander? —reprendió Maryse. Alec pudo notar la preocupación en su voz por lo que le pudiese pasar, tan cegadora que no se había dado cuenta de nada—. Si la Clave sabe que has estado aquí...

—Mamá —el mote cariñoso se le atascó en la garganta del tiempo que hacía que no lo utilizaba. Maryse se estremeció—, muchas cosas han cambiado. Yo he cambiado. Ya ni siquiera sé si las leyes de la Clave me afectan. Es por eso que estoy aquí.

Maryse miró a su hijo de arriba abajo, buscando algo. Cegada por su visita y estando a la luz del sol, a Alec tampoco le extrañó demasiado que no cayese en la cuenta.

—Está bien —aceptó al final—. Cuéntamelo.

Mientras Alec relataba la historia con toda la tranquilidad que fue capaz de reunir, en los ojos de Maryse se reflejó la sorpresa, la admiración, la incomprensión y un sinfín de emociones más en un instante. Alec tuvo cuidado de nunca mencionar a Simon como su vampiro creador y mintió acerca de haber robado sangre de Clary para convertirse en un diurno.

Para el final del relato la cara de Maryse era ininterpretable, y Alec supo que ella tampoco sabía la respuesta a las preguntas que él se había formulado, pero que tenía tantas ganas de conocerlas como su propio hijo. Inspiró hondo para calmarse y, siempre seria, contestó.

—Puedes esperar en el Santuario... o aquí si lo prefieres —añadió inmediatamente—. Tengo que hacer unas consultas.

Alec esperaba que esas consultas fuesen a libros y no a cazadores de sombras. Asintió con la cabeza a su madre cuando ella se deslizaba ya dentro del Instituto y luego volvió su vista a Magnus, que se apoyaba con desgana en la pared entretenido en mirar una piedra.

—¿Tú sabes por dónde se entra al Santuario desde fuera?

Magnus lo guió hasta el lateral izquierdo del instituto, mostrándole una puerta a Alec que éste ni siquiera sabía que existía. No era llamativa ni tampoco grande, y por el color se confundía con la piedra que la rodeaba. Estaba ya abierta cuando Alec empujó y se vio en un largo pasillo estrecho y oscuro. Magnus cerró la puerta tras él y en pocos segundos ambos se encontraron en una sala más que familiar.

Alec recordaba el momento en que allí mismo había conocido a Camille Belcourt, aprisionada por los cazadores de sombras, con su belleza desbordante y su voz afilada diciéndole a Magnus lo mucho que se parecía Alec a Will. Ahora que había leído una parte de la libreta que Magnus le había dejado, Alec sabía perfectamente quién era Will y el estómago no se le revolvía al pensar que Magnus tal vez sólo lo quería porque se parecía a un antiguo amante.

Se rió de sí mismo por haber pensado aquello alguna vez y Magnus lo miró interrogante, pero él no dijo nada. Se dedicó a mirar el Santuario desde el punto de vista de un vampiro: no había ventanas allí, aunque eso a él no le hiciese falta, y la única salida era también la única entrada. La puerta que daba al instituto era imposible de cruzar para él.

Tuvieron que esperar casi una hora hasta que Maryse Lightwood apareció por donde los cazadores de sombras entraban. En su rostro aún se reflejaba la sorpresa de ver a su hijo, de verlo convertido en un vampiro, pero había conseguido componer una postura más neutral. Alec había ido con una madurez impresionante a pedirle información y ella debía corresponder dicha madurez.

—He consultado todos los libros de leyes que hay en la biblioteca. —Alec suspiró aliviado—. Por desgracia, no hay ningún apunte sobre un caso similar. Por supuesto que ha habido cazadores de sombras convertidos en subterráneos, pero sus casos eran completamente diferentes. Ninguno de ellos fue exiliado por la Clave.

—Pero Alec ya no es un cazador de sombras —apuntó Magnus, y ambos lo miraron—. Desde que tengo constancia de vuestras leyes, éstas os han afectado exclusivamente a vosotros. Obviamente Alexander no podrá volver a ser un cazador, pero ninguna ley puede impedir a un vampiro relacionarse con cazadores de sombras.

El silencio cayó sobre la sala mientras Magnus esperaba a que Alec y Maryse se cuestionasen y repasasen sus propias leyes de la boca de un brujo. Maryse fue más rápida que su hijo, a quien la inseguridad lo frenó hasta que su madre se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó, con ese cariño que sólo una madre puede transmitir. Magnus recordó como un espontáneo flashback a Maryse Lightwood defendiendo a su hijo recién nacido, rodeada de los miembros del Círculo de Valentine. La había odiado, como a todos ellos, y ahora era incapaz de hacerlo.

—Necesito hablar —dijo Alec cuando al fin se separaron—. Con todos ellos.

Por supuesto, antes de poder hacerlo llegó un mar de momentos emotivos. Isabelle, a quien Magnus creyó que jamás vería llorar tanto, derramó más lágrimas que ninguno, abrazada a su hermano sin siquiera preguntar si aquello era legal o no. Y Jace, quien seguía sin ser del total agrado de Magnus, le recordó por un momento a Will Herondale cuando vio a su _parabatai_ Jem pelear junto a ellos como un Hermano Silencioso en Cadair Idris, muchos años atrás.

Después de todo aquello, Alec se unió a Clary y Simon para contar la verdadera historia, ante lo que sobre todo Jace se enfadó, aunque luego comprendió por qué habían sido sólo ellos y por qué debían mantener el secreto hasta que Alec quisiera revelarlo. A medias.

—¡Yo di mi sangre a Simon! —gritó—. ¡Soy tu _parabatai_! ¿Por qué no me llamaste a mí en lugar de a Clary?

Todos miraron a Alec esperando una respuesta, pero él se quedó callado, mirando entre Jace y el suelo como si hubiese alguna conexión entre ellos. Magnus supo que, de seguir siendo humano, se habría puesto rojo hasta las orejas y rió.

—Creo que lo Alec quiere decir es que el mordisco de vampiro tiene cierto componente sexual y no quería arriesgarse contigo.

Alexander lo miró sorprendido y acusatorio, Maryse apartó los ojos de ellos y Jace cerró la boca, ya abierta para decir otra cosa. Alec se pasó una mano por la cara pero, a pesar de su vergüenza, no desmintió nada. A Magnus le parecía increíble cómo aún en aquellos momentos no podía dejar de ser totalmente sincero.

—¿Qué importa todo eso? —dijo Isabelle. Las marcas de las lágrimas todavía eran visibles en su piel blanca—. Esto es... pensábamos que te habíamos perdido, Alec. —Las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos y corrió a abrazar a su hermano de nuevo—. Han sido los meses más largo de mi vida.

Tras otra pequeña chala emotiva, Maryse Lightwood dio paso a la hora de la verdad.

—Hay que llamar a tu padre —susurró, sólo para que su hijo mayor lo escuchase. Alec asintió con un suspiro. Sabía que la Clave tendría que enterarse tarde o temprano y, conociéndolos, mejor que fuese temprano.

—Ahora os alcanzamos —les dijo a los demás—. Me quedaré fuera, en la ventana —dijo a su madre.

Maryse se dirigió sola a la biblioteca y tomó asiento en el lugar que le correspondía como actual directora del Instituto. Miró a su hijo una última vez a través del cristal coloreado y descolgó el auricular, marcando un número que todo cazador de sombras tenía la obligación de saberse de memoria. En Idris había un solo teléfono que funcionaba, por supuesto encantado, para situaciones de emergencia.

Alec imaginaba que aquello podía ser considerado una urgencia en lo que a cumplimiento de la ley se trataba. Desde luego, en la Clave no iban a estar nada contentos con aquél giro de los acontecimientos. Maryse le abrió la ventana frente a la que estaba mientras esperaba a que le respondiesen y Alec se sentó en ella, con las piernas colgando hacia fuera. Sentía una presión en la espalda, como si el instituto le dijese que se estaba acercando demasiado a terreno sagrado, pero la ignoró y fijó su atención en su madre.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que los hombros de Maryse se tensaron ante la respuesta. El agudizado oído de Alec le permitió escuchar parte de la conversación, aunque algunas palabras se le escapaban.

—Soy Maryse Lightwood, directora del Instituto de Nueva York. Querría hablar con la Cónsul y el Inquisidor.

—Por supuesto, señora Lightwood. Espere un momento.

El momento se hizo eterno para ambos hasta que a través del auricular sonó la voz de Jia Penhallow.

—Maryse, ¿ha ocurrido algo? —preguntó, atendiendo a la calidad de supuesta emergencia de la llamada—. ¿Estáis todos bien?

—¿Está Robert contigo, Jia? —preguntó Maryse, ignorando a la Cónsul. Alec se fijó en que no se había referido a él como "mi marido". Era obvio que no se habían divorciado legalmente, y Alec suponía que no lo harían nunca, pero estaba claro que su relación había acabado

—Sí —respondió algo confusa Jia.

—Tengo información importante que revelar sobre mi hijo. Alexander —aclaró un momento después.

Hubo una larga duda al otro lado del teléfono antes de que Robert Lightwood hablase en lugar de Jia.

—Maryse, sabes que Alec no puede ponerse en contacto con ningún cazador de sombras.

Directa como era su hijo mayor, Maryse soltó la bomba directamente, sin tratar de adornarla.

—Alexander ya no es un cazador de sombras ni un supuesto mundano. Lo han transformado en un vampiro, Robert.

Llegó un momento en el que Alec pensó seriamente que su padre y la Cónsul no iban a responder. Quizás se habían desmayado los dos o quizás simplemente estaban preparando el arsenal para ir a buscarlo, pero el silencio sepulcral permaneció durante minutos.

—¿Cómo ha sido?

—Lo convirtió Simon Lewis por petición de Alec. —La historia para la Clave había sido, por consentimiento de todos, ligeramente modificada. Tenían que dejar fuera a Clary, por lo que la condición de diurno de Alec vendría, supuestamente, de morder al mismo Simon. No había antecedentes que demostrasen que aquello no podía ser, así que era factible utilizarlo—. Es un vampiro diurno.

—Este es un asunto muy serio, Maryse —dijo Jia—. Nuestra ley ha sido violada.

—Técnicamente, no —respondió la mujer—. Alec sólo se puso en contacto con Simon, quien no es un cazador de sombras. Sólo acudió al instituto una vez fue un subterráneo, para quienes nuestras leyes no se aplican. Creéme cuando te digo, Jia, que he buscado en todos los archivos para comprobar lo que te estoy diciendo.

—Hay que convocar a la Clave —ordenó Jia—. Es cierto que a los subterráneos no les afectan nuestros acuerdos, pero Alexander era un cazador de sombras cuando le fue arrebatado el derecho a contactar con los nuestros. Debemos decidir si la ley sigue cumpliéndose o ya no recae sobre él.

Alec carraspeó y su madre lo miró. Él le tendió la mano, pidiéndole el teléfono, y Maryse se lo pasó con algo de duda.

—Cónsul Penhallow —habló despacio, dejándoles asimilar que estaba al teléfono. Escuchó a su padre inspirar repentinamente—. Soy Alexander Lightwood.

—Alexander —suspiró Jia—, admito que me alegra oír que estás bien.

—Cónsul, he escuchado que van a convocar a la Clave para tratar mi caso. Como subterráneo, creo que debo pedir que los representantes de brujos, hadas, vampiros y hombres lobo estén presentes.

—Por supuesto, Alexander. Procuraremos encargarnos de esto cuando antes; enviaremos un aviso a Maryse. Estate atento.

Sin más, Jia Penhallow colgó y Alec se quedó algo confuso con el teléfono en la mano antes de devolvérselo a su madre. Maryse no necesitó más explicaciones que las que a ella le habían dado y rápidamente se reunió con su hijo y los demás fuera del edificio.

—Han decidido organizar una reunión de la Clave —anunció Maryse. Sobre ninguno de ello cayó con sorpresa, pero tampoco con agrado—. Esta vez será una reunión abierta, ya que Alec ha exigido que los representantes subterráneos estén en ella.

—Buena idea —alabó Magnus al instante—. Los subterráneos no van a dejar que los Cazadores de Sombras impongan su ley sobre uno de los suyos. No sólo los vampiros, todos van a unirse por eso.

—Lo he hecho pensando en eso, pero no tengo ni idea de por dónde podría salir la Clave —admitió Alec—. De todas formas, no importa. Lo que teníamos que hacer ya se ha hecho y ahora sólo queda esperar.

* * *

Capitulito de transición, he de admitir. Al menos las cosas entre nuestros chicos se han arreglado. Ahora Alec no tiene que preocuparse sólo por Asmodeo, también por la Clave, pobrecito xD.

Espero que os haya gustado^^. Gracias por los _**reviews**_, espero que dejéis más para decirme qué os ha parecido.

¡Hasta la semana que viene!


	4. El descenso al infierno es fácil

**Capítulo 4: El descenso al infierno es fácil**

Era un soleado pero fresco día de verano en Nueva York, algo completamente inusual y demasiado bueno como para no aprovecharlo. Sentado en el verde césped de Central Park, Magnus miró cómo Alec caía, sin ser realmente consciente, en el sueño inducido por el sol que le recorría el cuerpo y le caldeaba la fría piel.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó con un suspiro somnoliento.

—En lo bien que estaría que ahora mismo te quitases la camiseta y te pusieses exactamente como estás.

Alec rió y estiró los brazos en los que reposaba la cabeza, desperezándose y levantándose para sentarse al lado de Magnus. Central Park estaba esplendorosamente verde gracias al calor, al sol y a que él en ese momento lo veía todo con mejor perspectiva. Tres días habían pasado desde que contactase con Idris y todavía Magnus no había recibido ninguna citación. En parte, quería que todo aquél asunto quedase solucionado, pero el miedo a que lo volviesen a separar de los suyos después de haber podido estar con ellos una vez más lo hacía querer alargar el momento lo máximo posible.

Sintió los brazos de Magnus rodearle la cintura y el pecho y se vio arrastrado hasta quedar pegado a los pectorales del brujo, que lo miró desde arriba con sus rasgados ojos ambarinos.

—¿Vamos a comer algo?

—No quiero ir a Taki's —bufó Alec.

—Tú puedes comerme a mí —insinuó Magnus. Alec rió.

—Tu sangre es asquerosa.

No era mentira. Una vez Alec había sorprendido a Magnus cuando le deslizó los afilados colmillos por la garganta, mientras ambos se rozaban indecorosamente en la cama, antes de clavarlos en su cuello. La sensación había sido culminante para ambos pero definitivamente la sangre de Magnus, una mezcla de sangre e icor, realmente, no era la mejor que Alec había probado. Eso no lo había frenado a la hora de morderlo más veces.

Terminaron en Taki's a pesar de las quejas de Alexander. Era la primera vez que iban desde su transformación y sabían, porque siempre era así, que los rumores del submundo neoyorquino comenzaban en su mayoría allí. Alec se había mantenido alejado del mundo de las sombras a excepción de los Cazadores de Sombras, a quien había visto continuamente desde hacía tres días, y Magnus.

El silencio se hizo en cuanto ambos traspasaron la puerta. Las miradas de clientes y camareros se fijaron en ellos y reconocieron no sólo al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, sino al cazador de sombras sin marcas que lo acompañaba.

—Él no puede estar aquí —sentenció Kaelie, la camarera hada que representaba a la Corte Seelie en el Consejo—. No queremos problemas con la Clave.

—Tranquila, Kaelie —dijo una voz aflautada desde el final del local. En las penumbras, Lily se levantó—. Alexander puede seguir comunicándose con subterráneos. Sino, Magnus tendría un problema muy serio —rió con agudez.

—Me da igual. —Kaelie parecía sentirse agobiada por la presencia de Alec—. Los Cazadores de Sombras exiliados no son bien recibidos aquí.

—Técnicamente fue desterrado —apuntó Lily. Fue acercándose hacia ellos esquivando la luz del local hasta quedar a dos metros de Alec, lo que alcanzaba el haz de luz solar que entraba por la puerta—. La Clave ya se ha puesto en contacto conmigo, Alec Lightwood, aunque veo que no ha hecho lo mismo con la Corte de las Hadas.

Por un momento, Alec vio en Kaelie la perdición más absoluta en la conversación y luego pasó los ojos de la vampira a él varias veces. Tardó mucho menos que Maryse en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba (Magnus siempre decía que los subterráneos se reconocían más fácilmente entre ellos) y abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendida.

—La Clave no me ha dicho nada —acordó con Lily—. ¿Cómo es posible?

—Pues verás —comenzó Magnus, como si le hablase a un niño pequeño—, un vampiro muerde a un humano, luego éste bebe su sangre...

—No estoy para bromas, Bane —cortó el hada, mirando con interés a Alec—. Otro diurno, ¿eh?

—Según parece, lo convirtió el diurno número uno —bufó Lily. Ambos, Magnus y Alec, advirtieron que no se creía aquello, pero no volvió a mencionarlo—. Sígueme, Lightwood. Tú no, brujo —dijo cuando Magnus se encaminó tras ellos.

Magnus dudó, pero Alec le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que no era necesario. Se sentó en una silla y pidió un café solo a una todavía algo confusa Kaelie a la vez que Alec se movía tras Lily, sin necesidad de esquivar los charcos de luz que entraban por las ventanas. En la mesa de la que se había levantado la vampira estaban sentados también sus dos subordinados más leales. Uno de ellos le era familiar a Alec, pero no conocía el nombre de ninguno de los dos.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —invitó amablemente Lily, tomando asiento y dejando un libre a su lado, el cual ocupó Alec.

—Estoy servido —esquivó él. Se sentía incómodo en aquél rincón tan oscuro; nunca había llegado a vivir como un vampiro normal, y ya no lo haría—. ¿Qué te ha dicho la Clave?

—Me ha pedido que asista en representación de los vampiros a una reunión. Me explicaron la situación y dijeron que debían determinar si seguías bajo su ley a pesar de ser un vampiro.

—¿Sabes si han contactado con algún otro representante? —Era obvio que con Kaelie no, y Magnus tampoco había recibido nada—. ¿Maia Roberts, tal vez?

—Maia Roberts te habría contactado a ti o a tu brujo antes que a mí —se limitó a decir Lily—. Ahora dime, Alec, ¿qué es todo esto? Nadie sabe por qué fuiste desterrado y yo no sé por qué te has convertido en un vampiro.

—Ni una cosa ni la otra son de tu incumbencia —alegó Alec—. Lily, sólo tienes que pensar que, si los cazadores de sombras consiguen imponer su ley conmigo ahora que soy un vampiro, podrán hacerlo con vosotros también. Ahora, nosotros somos iguales.

—La situación es distinta. Tú fuiste uno de ellos; tu sentencia, fuese cual fuese, fue dictada mientras tú eras nefilim.

—Exacto. Era. Ya no lo soy, esa sentencia no puede tener validez. Piensa, Lily, en todo lo que podrían hacer contra vosotros si les permitieseis aplicar su ley en los Subterráneos.

Alec era bueno convenciendo de esas cosas, y lo era porque una vez él había sido cazador de sombras. Vio la llama de la duda en los ojos de Lily y, antes de que pudiese decidirse por nada en ese mismo instante, se levantó de la mesa.

—¿Te dijeron cuándo era la reunión?

—Este mismo viernes —respondió la vampira.

—Bien.

Alec salió directamente del local, sabiendo que Magnus se le uniría fuera. El brujo se puso a su lado mirándolo con preocupación, inetrrogándole con la mirada.

—No han avisado a ningún otro representante —masculló Alec, enfurecido—. Ni a ti, ni a Kaelie, ni a Maia. No me lo puedo creer.

—Alexander —Magnus trató de detenerlo, pero Alec se soltó del agarre y comenzó a andar más deprisa—, Alexander, ¿a dónde vas?

—Al Instituto —respondió como si fuese obvio—. A llamar a la Clave.

—Alexander, espera. —Magnus finalmente se puso delante de él, cortándole el paso y ganándose una furiosa mirada azul—. Piensa por un momento. Podemos volver esto a nuestro favor.

Alec se relajó visiblemente frente a él y lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Fuiste claro con Jia Penhallow y tu padre, ¿verdad? Sobre que querías a todos los representantes. —Alec asintió—. Ignorar la petición de representación en una reunión va contra los acuerdos.

—Pero han llamado a Lily.

—Pero no eres sólo un vampiro, Alec, eres un subterráneo y un antiguo cazador de sombras. Teóricamente, tienes derecho a pedir toda la representación del consejo, aunque tu mayor representante sea ella. Ellos no saben que sabes que no los han llamado. Utilízalo. Te prometo que estaremos allí, sabes que cuentas conmigo. Yo me encargo de hablar con Kaelie, tú ve a ver a Maia, ¿de acuerdo?

Alec asintió todavía algo ausente mientras Magnus se daba la vuelta y volvía sobre sus pasos al Taki's. Tras dos minutos de dubitación, Alec se encaminó hacia la comisaría abandonada que era el cuartel general de los hombres lobo.

Al parecer, durante aquellos meses el lugar había sido reformado. Aunque nunca había estado sucio, o al menos Alec no lo había visto, ya no tenía la sensación de entrar en un verdadero lugar abandonado: las paredes habían sido pintadas de nuevo en un oscuro tono ocre y el mobiliario más desgastado cambiado por uno nuevo. Bat Velasquez lo recibió con sorpresa.

—Alec Lightwood, el nefilim exiliado. —Alec se estaba hartando del mote. Y sólo se lo habían dicho dos veces—. ¿A qué debemos el honor?

—¿Puedo hablar con Maia? —preguntó sin rodeos.

Parecía que Bat iba a decir que sí cuando lo miró de forma distinta. Sus ojos se convirtieron a dorado oscuro, pasando de humanos a lupinos, y los caninos le crecieron junto a las garras.

—Vampiro —silbó.

—Sí —admitió Alec sin intimidarse. Luego agitó las manos bajo el sol—. Diurno —concretó—. ¿Puedo hablar con Maia?

Bat retrocedió sin dejar de mirarlo y se inmiscuyó en el interior. Otro licántropo ocupó su lugar para vigilar a Alec mientras Bat avisaba a Maia. Se quedó mirándolo con interés y, cuando su cuerpo reaccionó a su enemigo natural, las garras se hicieron visibles en las manos.

—Maia dice que puedes pasar —gruñó Bat, apareciendo detrás suya, con las garras y los colmillos aún crecidos.

Maia fue considerada, más de lo que Alec había esperado. Se reunió con él en su despacho y no dejó que ni siquiera Bat, su segundo al mando, estuviese presente. Parecía mucho más mayor que la última vez que la había visto y alguna cicatriz nueva, sobre todo una notable en la línea del mentón, había aparecido. Alec se preguntó si la habrían desafiado y había matado a algún hombre lobo ya.

—Alec —Maia no sacó las garras ante su presencia. Por el contrario, y aunque nunca habían estado especialmente unidos, lo abrazó—, ¿qué ha pasado? Cuando Bat me ha dicho que eras un vampiro no me lo creía.

Alec le narró toda la historia (la versión para la Clave, por el momento) muy resumidamente y luego pasó al tema que le interesaba. Le contó, controlando como pudo el enfado que le invadía, cómo había descubierto que la Clave no había contactado con ningún representante además de Lily.

—No se han puesto en contacto conmigo —confirmó Maia con una mueca—. ¿Cómo pueden hacer esto después de la guerra? Ya tienen a las Hadas en su contra, ¿quieren también a los vampiros?

—Soy un nefilim. —Alec bufó—. Era —se corrigió—. No quiero pensar mal, pero quería pedirte que vinieses, sin que la Clave lo sepa, a la reunión del viernes en representación de los Hijos de la Luna.

—Por supuesto que iré. —Maia no dudó—. Y espero que todo salga bien, Alec.

—Yo también.

Magnus todavía no había vuelto cuando Alec llegó al apartamento. Presidente Miau se enroscó alrededor de sus piernas maullando y, tras ponerle comida, se tiró en el sofá sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Durante ese tiempo que había pasado convertido no había dejado de pensar en su recién adquirida inmortalidad y en todo lo que ello significaba. Vivir muchos años, le había dicho Magnus, era al final más una maldición que una bendición, pero Alec siempre pensaba que si Magnus no fuese inmortal, ellos jamás se habrían conocido.

Ahora que la perspectiva de una vida eterna al lado de Magnus era posible, Alec se preguntaba cuánto durarían. Una eternidad eran muchos años y sí, los dos podían morir (a pesar de que Alec ya estaba técnicamente muerto) antes de tiempo, pero no era lo habitual. Alec sabía el tiempo que había pasado Magnus con Camille, no demasiado para ser ambos inmortales. Con una relación buena, ¿cuánto podrían aguantar ellos? Tenía la sensación de que jamás se cansaría de Magnus, pero ni él podía asegurarse eso.

Se levantó y fue hacia la cocina, buscando distraerse con algo de comer. Más tarde recordó que ya sólo comía sangre y el hambre se le pasó. Dio vueltas por el apartamento, organizó las cosas que estaban fuera de sitio y se tumbó de nuevo en el sofá. Tenía que agenciarse un nuevo pasatiempo rápidamente.

La puerta del apartamiento se abrió y se cerró tras él. Alec se desperezó en el sillón y bostezó.

—Creía que no llegarías nunca. Empezaba a preguntarme con qué métodos estabas convenciendo a Kaelie.

—Oh —dijo una voz grave que no era la de Magnus—, supongo que esperabas a mi hijo.

La sangre ajena que corría por las venas de Alec se congeló como su estático corazón. Se levantó de un salto del sofá, enfrentando al hombre trajeado de blanco que lo miraba desde la puerta con una sonrisa lacónica. Asmodeo, en su forma más humana, estaba parado ante él.

—Magnus tiene buenas defensas —alabó Asmodeo, dando un paso hacia delante que Alec imitó en sentido contrario—. Aunque no lo suficiente. ¿Estás asustado, nefilim? ¿O debería llamarte vampiro diurno?

De manera instintiva, Alec se llevó la mano al cinturón, a sus cuchillos serafines y a su arco, pero ninguna de aquellas cosas estaba con él ya. Asmodeo rió y dio otro paso; la espalda de Alec chocó contra la chimenea de piedra apagada.

—No tienes ningún poder sobre mí —dijo Alec, sobreponiéndose a la presencia de su suegro Príncipe del Infierno en la habitación.

—Cierto. Violaste el pacto.

—No lo violé. No rechacé en ningún momento mi trato, el pacto se rompió porque una de las condiciones falló.

—He de decir que fuiste inteligente —admitió el demonio—. Otros lo han intentado con "hasta que mi corazón se pare", demasiado obvio. Pero tú... la sangre. No se me ocurrió que pudieses siquiera ser transformado en vampiro sin tu sangre en las venas.

»Ni una gota —siguió hablando—. Debes tener muy buenos amigos. Lo suficiente como para que te conviertan en un diurno, ¿no es así? ¿Quién fue, el chico del fuego celestial?

Alec no respondió, ocupado como estaba en ver sus posibilidades de huida. La ventana más cercana quedaba a dos metros de él. ¿Cómo de rápido era el demonio? Quizás podía saltar y correr... a algún sitio. El Instituto quedaba descartado: no pondría a nadie en peligro y, además, no podía entrar. No había terreno sagrado donde él pudiese entrar y Asmodeo no.

—Creíste que era la forma de librarte de mí, pero te equivocaste, muchacho. Pude en su momento coger a un diurno y lo rechacé. Tu oferta era más suculenta: largos años mortales que podía alargar lo que yo quisiese, recuerdos dulces y amargos mezclados en el más delicioso cóctel, dolor por la pérdida, amor —rió— por mi querido Magnus. Lo rechacé una vez pero no voy a cometer el mismo error ahora. Te voy a llevar, Alexander Lightwood, y voy a tomar tu inmortalidad, tu poder del Sol y la sangre del Ángel que aún reside en ti. Eres aún mejor premio que el que fue ese chico, pero no pensaste en eso, ¿verdad?

Asmodeo se abalanzó sobre él. Era rápido, pero no más rápido que Alec. Salir del mundo de los demonios había debilitado sus cualidades y Alec fue capaz de esquivarlo, saltando por encima de él y corriendo hacia la puerta del apartamento. Cerrada. Golpeó la cerradura con todas sus fuerzas, que era bastante más que antes, pero el picaporte no se movió.

—No saldrás de aquí. No con vida.

Alec corrió por el pasillo, encontrando cada puerta cerrada, cada cristal irrompible. Acorralado al final, pensó en el tiempo que había ganado y en el que había perdido. Unos días junto a Jace e Izzy, una eternidad junto a Magnus.

El suelo se abrió bajo sus pies y él cayó lo que le pareció un larguísimo segundo. Magnus lo recibió entre sus brazos y lo depositó rápidamente en el suelo.

—Corre.

La familia que vivía debajo de Magnus estaba dormida (Alec quería creer que dormida) en el sofá de la vivienda y ellos salieron corriendo a las escaleras. Escucharon a Asmodeo rugir arriba y seguirlos de cerca, pero la velocidad de Alec era mayor. Cogió a Magnus del brazo y tiró de él, callejeando por Nueva York hasta una fábrica abandonada cerca del Hudson. No pararon hasta llegar al sótano, donde ambos se tiraron al suelo y se abrazaron. Magnus estaba agotado, el sudor le perlaba la frente y empapaba su camiseta. Alec no sentía nada.

Por un momento de desvinculación con la realidad, pensó en lo buenos cazadores de sombras que serían los vampiros.

—¿Crees que lo hemos perdido? —preguntó con la voz temblando.

—No —musitó Magnus—. Sólo espero que se haya rendido.

Apretó más a Alec entre sus brazos, como si así pudiera evitar que Asmodeo se lo llevase. El olor salado del sudor y el pulso acelerado de la sangre del brujo calmaron a Alec más de lo que ninguna otra lo habría hecho.

—No me rindo tan fácilmente.

Magnus y Alec se pusieron en pie de inmediato, listos para emprender una nueva huida. Las luces del sótano se avivaron y todo cobró vida. Asmodeo bajaba los escalones con parsimonio.

—¿Queréis jugar al escodite conmigo? —rió y extendió la mano. Una luz morada similar a las llamas de Magnus se extendió hacia ellos.

Y Magnus la rechazó con un simple movimiento de muñeca, posicionándose entre Alexander y su padre. Asmodeo alzó las cejas sorprendido.

—Te atreves a desafiarme —soltó una carcajada seca y movió la mano. Magnus salió disparado hacia la izquierda y chocó contra la pared, cayendo inerte al suelo.

—¡Magnus!

Alec hizo amago de correr hacia él. Veía sangre manar de alguna parte superior de su cuerpo, pero no era capaz de distinguir si era la cabeza o la espalda. El olor provocó que sus colmillos se extendiesen. Con otro giro de muñeca, Alec fue enviado al lado contrario, golpeándose fuertemente la espalda contra unos tubos de acero oxidado que llevaban ahí más años de los que él tenía. Sentía las muñecas y los tobillos atados contra la pared con cadenas invisibles.

—Qué bonito —se burló—. Magnus debería haber sabido que no tenía nada que hacer. Otro hijo muerto —suspiró.

—No —suplicó Alec—. No, déjalo. Déjalo en paz.

Asmodeo rió y apareció al lado de Magnus. Le dio un puntapié al cuerpo, que no se movió y miró a Alec con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Y qué obtengo, nefilim-vampiro? ¿Otro trato que no cumplirás? La inmortalidad de Magnus, todos sus años... ¿qué puedes ofrecerme a cambio, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que confíe en ti?

—Me iré contigo —sentenció Alec.

—Ya han entrado un vez en mis dominios, nefilim. ¿Qué me asegura que no volverán a hacerlo?

—¡Pues mátame! —rogó Alec—. Haz lo que quieras conmigo, toma lo que quieras de mí, pero déjalo vivir.

—Es curioso. Hace no demasiado quisiste arrebatarle su mortalidad. ¿Y si te doy eso? No le caerán sus años encima, te lo prometo. Aunque ahora tú eres inmortal, ¿qué pasaría entonces?

—No, no, no. —Las cadenas se rompieron y él cayó al suelo, golpeándose las rodillas. Asmodeo apareció delante de él. Alec sabía lo que quería—. Te lo suplico —murmuró—. Déjalo. No le hagas nada, déjalo vivir.

—Te mataría —admitió Asmodeo—, pero el dolor de tus pérdidas es muy extenso y lo siento de manera muy intensa. Sólo de imaginar alimentarme de tu energía por toda la eternidad... —Asmodeo se estremeció de manera casi sexual y Alec no pudo evitar un mueca de asco—. Te llevaré, nefilim, pero te advierto una cosa: si cualquiera de tus amigos viene a buscarte, no seré misericordioso con ellos.

Hubo un revuelo. Asmodeo comenzó a recitar palabras en un idioma demoníaco que Alec no conocía y Magnus se agitó, despertándose en el otro extremo. Tuvo tiempo de mirar a Alec un segundo antes de verlo desaparecer tras el portal que su padre había creado.

Luego, todo fue negro.

* * *

Y, pues, la Clave es traicionera, pero Asmodeo es más peligroso. Ya veremos cómo se resuelve al final todo esto.

Muchas gracias a quienes me dejan _**reviews**_, me animan un montón y espero que lo sigáis haciendo.

¡Besos!


	5. Las puertas del Infierno

**Capítulo 5: Las puertas del Infierno**

Cuando Magnus despertó estaba en un apartamento pequeño, mucho más pequeño que el suyo y decorado de forma excesivamente ordinaria. Se escuchaban ruidos de voces y cubiertos contra platos en otra habitación, pero su dolor de cabeza le impedía entender lo que decían y reconocer el lugar. Una venda limpia aprisionaba su cabeza y le habían quitado la ropa, dejándolo sólo con los calzoncillos encima. Ya no se sentía sudoroso, pero el golpe que había recibido era aún reciente.

—Alec —musitó jadeante, irguiéndose en la cama. La sien le dio un doloroso pinchazo.

A su llamado no acudió Alec, sino Catarina, que salió corriendo de la cocina en la que comía para ir a verlo. Magnus recordó entonces su apartamento. Tras ella iba Malcolm Fade, el Gran Brujo de Los Ángeles, con las manos en los bolsillos y observando todo lastimeramente.

—¡Magnus! Estás despierto —suspiró aliviada—. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Puedes hablar?

—Puedo hablar —contestó.

—Menos mal. Tenías dañada la parte izquierda del cerebro y he hecho mi mejor trabajo —dijo, orgullosa de sí misma.

—¿Y Alexander? ¿Estaba allí?

Los dos brujos se miraron con aprehensión.

—Sólo estabas tú, Magnus. No había nadie más contigo.

—Se lo ha llevado.

—¿Quién?

—Asmodeo —gruñó, incorporándose un poco más.

—Túmbate —ordenó Catarina—. He podido sanar la mayor parte, pero necesitas reposo.

—¡No necesito reposo, necesito encontrarlo a él! —La respiración de Magnus se aceleró. Se quitó las sábanas de encima y apartó a Catarina de un empujón, levantándose—. ¿Y mi rop...?

Se desmayó antes de poder terminar la frase. Malcolm se encargó de hacerlo levitar de nuevo hasta la cama, donde lo arropó con un chasquido.

—Estúpido —musitó Catarina, llevándose una mano al pecho y sintiendo el dolor de Magnus—. Tenemos que avisar a los nefilim.

Los cazadores de sombras no acostumbraban a recibir visitas de brujos a no ser que éstos fuesen llamados, por lo que cuando Maryse abrió la puerta y Catarina y Malcolm la saludaron cordialmente no pudo estar más que sorprendida.

—La representante de los Hijos de Lilith y el Gran Brujo de Los Ángeles —reconoció—. ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

—En realidad, el representante sigue siendo Magnus —corrigió Catarina—. Ha pasado algo, algo grave.

Diez minutos después todos los habitantes del instituto en compañía de los dos brujos entraban en el estrecho apartamento de Catarina Loss; Simon los esperaba ya en la puerta, apoyado en su furgoneta. Magnus continuaba dormido gracias al encantamiento de Malcolm y éste hizo uno más para hacer aparecer las sillas necesarias.

—Alec está allí —gritó Jace, incorporándose y mirando a Maryse—. ¡Tenemos que ir a por él!

—Ya fuisteis una vez al infierno —contestó la mujer. Catarina veía la tensión en su cuerpo, posiblemente controlando sus propias ganas de ir tras su hijo. «Cazadores de Sombras», pensó, «ni la familia puede hacerlos abandonar su postura»—. Salisteis vivos de allí por suerte y a un precio que Alec pagó. ¿Qué piensas hacer, Jace, ir allí y sacar a Alec a cambio de tu propia vida?

—Si es necesario, sí.

—¿Crees que Alec lo permitiría? —musitó Isabelle, comprendiendo a su madre—. Se sacrificaría él de nuevo antes que dejarnos hacerlo a ninguno de nosotros.

—¿Y vamos a quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada? ¿Llorando? —replicó Jace enfadado—. Tenemos que ir a por él. Y tenemos que hacerlo cuanto antes.

—No podéis.

Todos miraron hacia el sofá en el que Magnus había estado dormido hasta ese momento. Los miraba de uno en uno con los ojos ambarinos oscurecidos y se detuvo especialmente a observar a Maryse y Jace.

—¿¡Eso es lo que dices amar a Alec!? —exclamó Jace, levantándose y yendo hasta el brujo. Lo cogió del cuello y le forzó la cabeza contra el cojín—. Creía que significaba algo más para ti.

—Amo a Alec más de lo que jamás he amado a nadie —respondió Magnus con esfuerzo. El agarre de Jace se suavizó—. Asmodeo os dejó vivir la otra vez porque teníais algo que podíais ofrecerle, algo que al final fue Alec. Pero, ¿qué tenéis vosotros ahora que lo tiene a él?

Quitándose a Jace de encima, Magnus se incorporó. Catarina corrió a su lado para comprobar la venda de la cabeza y su estado general.

—Yo me ofrezco —dijo Jace—. Tengo más sangre de ángel de lo normal en un cazador de sombras, es un buen trato.

Magnus se fijó en Clary, en una Clary que meses atrás habría saltado para decirle a Jace que estaba loco y que ahora lo miraba entre resignada y comprensiva. Clarissa se había vuelto una cazadora de sombras en toda regla, hasta el punto de comprender el sacrificio de un parabatai. Negó con la cabeza.

—Alec es ahora más valioso de lo que ninguno de vosotros podría serlo sin más. ¿No lo comprendéis? Es un todo en uno. Su cuerpo mezcla la esencia angelical de su propia sangre, aumentada por la sangre que bebió de Clary, y la esencia demoníaca de la enfermedad vampírica. Además, tiene el poder del sol y una vida inmortal. Por no hablar de que como persona ha vivido momentos muy extremos, tanto felices como tristes. Es un cúmulo perfecto para un demonio como Asmodeo. No lo cambiará por nada.

»Creedme, si hubiese alguna posibilidad de salvar a Alec, yo mismo ofrecería mi vida por él, pero escuché al demonio hablar claramente: si uno de nosotros ponía un pie en Edom, moriría.

El silencio que siguió a aquello fue unánime. Magnus había ido bajando la voz, en un tono que dejaba claro que se culpaba a sí mismo de todo lo sucedido, aunque los allí presentes sabían que no era así. No era culpa de nadie que los acontecimientos se hubiesen truncado hasta aquél extremo.

—Pero no puedo quedarme aquí, tranquilamente sin hacer nada, mientras Asmodeo le está haciendo a saber qué cosas a Alec —terminó diciendo Jace—. Tiene que haber alguna forma, tenemos que poder entrar sin que lo sepa o tiene que tener un punto débil.

—Sólo un ángel puede enfrentarse a un demonio como Asmodeo —respondió Magnus—. Y ya jugamos esa carta una vez, por no mencionar que Raziel pasaría de vosotros si le pidieseis que salvase a un vampiro. El demonio se entera de cualquiera que pise sus reinos y no, no hay punto débil que nosotros podamos atravesar. Teniendo eso en cuenta y sabiendo que Alec no arriesgará nuestras vidas intentando escapar...

El resto de la frase quedó en el aire: no había nada que hacer. Alexander estaba perdido.

* * *

El reino de los demonios, o al menos el único en el que él había estado, era agobiante, caluroso, árido y desolador. Un único vistazo por la ventana de su habitación (el mismo Asmodeo la había denominado así y, dado que tenía una cama, Alec no podía verla como otra cosa) servía para desmoronarse moralmente por completo: ruinas de antiguas ciudades que una vez estuvieron en su apogeo, montañas desgastadas por la lava y un cielo oscuro como la más negra noche de Nueva York que no desaparecía jamás. Contra él volaban a todas horas los demonios, por el suelo de piedra y arenisca se deslizaban como gigantescas serpientes. Alec sentía sus músculos tensarse, su mano buscar un cuchillo serafín que jamás podría volver a sostener. Su cuerpo le pedía una lucha que ya no era la suya.

Se apartó de la ventana abrazándose a sí mismo. Como vampiro no sentía ni frío ni calor, pero la presencia de Asmodeo lo incomodaba y lo hacía sentirse vulnerable.

—¿Cómo sabes que no vendrán? Ninguno de ellos te escuchó advertirles.

—Oh, creo que mi querido Magnus estaba despierto cuando mencioné ese detalle. —Asmodeo rió y a Alec le recorrió un escalofrío ante la mención de Magnus—. No te preocupes: si osan aparecer por aquí les daré la opción de irse. Una vez.

Alec asintió y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Era grande, con sábanas limpias y suaves, para nada la cama que hubiese esperado encontrar en el reino de los demonios. Asmodeo estaba parado en la puerta, con su impecable traje blanco y aspecto _tan humano_. Alec incluso se permitió pensar que, objetivamente, era realmente apuesto. A fin de cuentas, era un ángel caído, y los ángeles eran hermosos.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Te alimentarás de mí como hiciste durante el tiempo que tardé en convertirme? ¿Acabaré tumbado aquí día tras día?

—No. No, Alexander, necesito tus fuerzas para lo que tengo preparado. Necesito todo tu poder. Siéntete como en casa, nefilim. Podrás ir y venir a donde desees dentro de mi reino, dispondrás de ropa limpia y toda la sangre que necesites. Pero recuerda que cualquier tontería que se te ocurra cometer la pagarán tus amigos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Alec confuso—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí si no son mis recuerdos, mis sentimientos?

—Albergas mucho más poder del que crees, Alexander Lightwood, y ahora me pertenece. Tu poder por unas cuantas vidas queridas, es un buen trato, ¿no crees? —Rió, con aquella risa frívola que Alec recordaba haber oído a Sebastian—. Descansa, nefilim, y conserva las fuerzas. Dentro de no demasiado tiempo te requeriré.

Asmodeo no le mintió. Alec encontraba ropa limpia cada día a los pies de su cama y un mueble lleno de reservas de sangre en la habitación que, nada más probar, supo que era humana. No preguntó, ni siquiera se cuestionó su ética: era la única sangre que tenía y no podía dudar entre beberla o no.

Rechazando la oferta de Asmodeo, no salió a pasear por Edom. Se quedó los largos días, que ni siquiera sabía cuándo empezaban y cuándo terminaban, encerrado en la habitación como una princesa prisionera sobre la que hubiese caído una terrible maldición, pero sin ningún príncipe que la salvase, algo que aliviaba a Alec. Nada de intrusos: con suerte, Magnus había escuchado la advertencia de su padre y había hecho entrar en razón al cabeza hueca de Jace.

Esperaba que al menos le hubiesen hecho un funeral. Su cuerpo no podría ser jamás incinerado y añadido a la ciudad de cenizas, pero podía haber una tumba suya en el cementerio de Nueva York. Esperaba que le llorasen y sobrellevasen su pérdida porque Alec supo en el momento en que aceptó que su eternidad sería su muerte.

—El gran día ha llegado —anunció.

Alec se despertó con un sobresalto. Asmodeo estaba plantado en su puerta con una sonrisa triunfal; su traje blanco sustituido por uno del color de la sangre seca. El chico parpadeó para despejarse y se preguntó si la teatralidad era hereditaria. Se alzó en la cama y se revolvió el pelo con una mano.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te lo he dicho, ha llegado el día. Tienes que acompañarme.

—Bien. —Alec optó por no preguntar. No lo había hecho hasta el momento y no lo haría, le bastaba con tener a Jace y los demás a salvo. Era todo lo que quería—. Dame un momento, voy a vestirme.

Asmodeo cerró la puerta a su espalda y sonrió condescendiente.

—No seas pudoroso. No hay nada en este mundo que no haya visto ya.

Alec lo miró con duda, pero quedó claro que el demonio no pretendía irse. Sintió sus frías mejillas sonrojarse (o quizás lo hubiese hecho de haber seguido siendo humano) mientras se levantaba en ropa interior e iba rápidamente a ponerse los pantalones y camiseta negros que estaban sobre la cómoda, doblados a la perfección. Un largo silbido le llegó desde la espalda.

—Creo que entiendo qué vio Magnus en ti.

Cuando se giró, el fuego de una lujuria nada escondida brillaba en los ojos de Asmodeo y Alec sintió arcadas. Vació de un largo trago una de las bolsas de sangre del mueble y se giró hacia el demonio, haciendo retroceder sus colmillos.

—Ya estoy.

Aún con la sórdida sonrisa en su rostro, Asmodeo lo guió por el edificio de piedra que Alec ya había recorrido una vez. Sabía que subiendo las escaleras de la derecha llegaría a la jaula donde habían estado encerrados Magnus, Luke y Raphael y que el camino que estaba recorriendo en ese mismo instante los llevaba a la Sala del Trono, donde él había pactado por primera vez con el demonio y Sebastian había muerto a manos de Clary.

El majestuoso trono había desaparecido aquella vez, y la sala estaba vacía a excepción de un ancho y poco profundo recipiente apoyado sobre una tarima en el centro exacto de la habitación. Parecía de acero fundido negro y contrastaba con la tela blanca que había debajo. En él crepitaba una sustancia viscosa con olor infernal: icor. Icor caliente, burbujeando y estallando, de un color gris pétreo. Chispas moradas y azules salpicaban el lugar cada vez que una burbuja reventaba.

—¿Me necesitas para hacer una poción? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

Asmodeo no respondió. Se acercó al recipiente e inspeccionó el contenido, inspirando su aroma en profundidad. Por la cara de satisfacción que puso, Alec supo que no debía tener el mismo sentido del olfato que él.

—Acércate —ordenó con voz grave. Alexander se puso a su lado en apenas un segundo—. Extiende el brazo.

Lo tomó de la muñeca en cuanto Alec lo alzó un poco y le sostuvo la mano sobre el icor humeante. Asmodeo empezó a salmodiar en un idioma desconocido para él que ni siquiera se parecía a los que había oído utilizar a Magnus. Un idioma demoníaco muy antiguo, tal vez. Asmodeo había vivido muchos años.

El demonio sacó una daga de la chaqueta del traje mientras seguía salmodiando. «Sangre». Era lógico. Las intensas palabras, que fueron subiendo de entonación conforme las fue diciendo, provocaron que el icor se abriese y dejase un espacio circular en el centro del recipiente, como esperando recibir algo. Asmodeo alzó la daga y, cuando Alec se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, ya era demasiado tarde para retirarse.

El filo resplandeciente cortó el aire con un silbido agudo y seccionó músculo, tendón y hueso de un limpio corte. La mano derecha completa de Alec cayó en el centro del recipiente, cuyo contenido se cerró sobre ella, absorbiéndola. Por un momento, Alec no sintió nada, entrando momentáneamente en estado de shock, pero el latigazo del dolor llegó fuerte y repentino, sacudiendo desde su muñeca hasta su hombro. Cayó de rodillas con un grito y se aferró el antebrazo, del cual no dejaba de manar sangre, aunque la herida ya estaba sanando por los bordes. No volvía a crecer, Alec se dio cuenta al instante.

—¿¡Qué has hecho!?

—Tomar lo que necesitaba —respondió con tranquilidad el demonio—. Lo siento, ¿era la mano con la que te autocomplacías? Al menos aún conservas la izquierda.

Alec iba a replicar cuando el recipiente llamó su atención. El icor gris había pasado a un color rojo intenso que lanzaba chispas negras y doradas, denso y brillante. La herida del brazo estaba prácticamente curada, la sangre ya no salía y el dolor se había extinguido, pero se había quedado sin mano, algo que nunca hubiese esperado.

—Por fin —murmuró Asmodeo—, y todo gracias a ti, Alexander Lightwood. Cuando tuve al vampiro diurno lo dejé ir: te preferí a ti, preferí tu energía para hacerme más fuerte, pero, ¡oh!, cuando vi en lo que te habías convertido supe que era el momento, que alguien —hizo énfasis en la palabra— me estaba mandando una señal. —Alzó la cabeza al cielo y sonrió ampliamente—. ¿¡Quieres volver a verme, viejo amigo!? —gritó en medio de una carcajada. Alec retrocedió—. ¡_Erchomai_!

«Estoy llegando.»

Alec tembló y sus piernas le fallaron del todo, haciéndolo caer sentado al suelo. Un dolor lejano le subió por el brazo derecho cuando fue a apoyarlo, y al instante hizo fuerza sólo con el izquierdo. Asmodeo lo miró: sus ojos estaban enloquecidos y negros, completamente negros. No había ni un poco de blanco en ellos.

—¿Sabes lo que has hecho? —rió, inclinándose y tomando a Alec del mentón con fuerza—. Los has condenado a todos.

—Dijiste que no les harías daño —replicó Alec, apartándolo de sí y arrastrándose lejos, hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared de piedra.

—Y no lo haré. Serán daños colaterales; daños colaterales de la mayor guerra que el mundo ha visto jamás. —Devolvió su vista al cielo y continuó—. Por fin, mis compañeros injustamente expulsados del Reino de los Cielos y yo obtendremos nuestra venganza.

Antes de que Alec pudiese siquiera asimilar lo que aquello significaba, Asmodeo alzó el recipiente y lo volcó. El icor rojo cayó como un fino hilo y fue tomando forma por sí mismo, creando primero un enorme círculo en el suelo y luego comenzando a trazar las líneas de un pentagrama. Cuando estuvo completo el recipiente estaba vacío y Asmodeo, con un giro de muñeca, le prendió fuego. Las llamas se alzaron cada vez más hasta formar una columna que ocultaba el pentagrama central y se perdió en techo. Asmodeo se acercó a él y se acuclilló a su lado.

—Has sido de gran ayuda, Alexander. —Y, con un golpe seco en la frente, todo lo que Alec vio fue oscuridad.

* * *

—Ninguna de estas cosas nos sirve —suspiró Isabelle, mandando la décima bola de papel a la basura de un certero lanzamiento—. Si vamos, sea como sea, Asmodeo se dará cuenta.

—¡Pues nos convertimos en demonio! —exclamó Jace, como si se le hubiese ocurrido la mejor idea del mundo—. ¡O mejor! ¡Controlamos a un demonio! ¡Es perfecto, lo sabéis!

El resto de los presentes se miraron entre sí y luego a Magnus, que yacía con la cabeza todavía vendada en un sillón, algo apartado de la mesa del instituto en la que se reunían. Llevaban así cinco días con sus noches, ninguno de ellos había dormido más de ocho horas en total y todos comenzaban a notar la falta de descanso, excepto tal vez Jace. Sus ojeras eran las más pronunciadas, pero su ánimo el menos retraído.

—Es increíblemente difícil controlar la mente de alguien. Incluida la de un demonio. Y si hablamos de un demonio que pueda enfrentarse a Asmodeo, lo damos por imposible.

—No hace falta que sea uno poderoso. Con uno que entrase y sacase a Alec de allí nos serviría. Podría ser uno que se volviese invisible o algo así.

—Jace —cortó Isabelle—, no es factible. Nosotros no podemos hacerlo y requeriría mucha energía por parte de Magnus, que ahora mismo no está en condiciones. —Señaló con un dedo su cabeza vendada—. Tiene una conmoción cerebral, ¿recuerdas? Catarina hizo todo lo que pudo y aún así sigue con la venda.

—Puede que la cabeza me estallase y tú tendrías que lidiar con la ira de Alexander cuando volviese.

—Si vuelve —gruñó Jace, levantándose y apartándose del grupo—, que con estos esfuerzos, lo dudo.

—No es culpa nuestra, Jace —musitó Clary. Se la veía mucho más cansada que al resto, es parte porque había estado intentando crear runas que los ayudasen con su misión suicida—. Hemos pensado mil cosas, pero todas tienen un fallo. Asmodeo es un demonio mayor, es demasiado poderoso. Y yo...

—Y tú no eres capaz de crear una maldita runa que nos lleve y nos saque de allí.

—¡No le hables así! —gritaron Simon e Isabelle al unísono, poniéndose en pie. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

Jace los miró sorprendido y pareció volver en sí. Se dejó caer en su silla al lado de Clary y ocultó el rostro en el cuello de la chica, que inmediatamente lo abrazó.

—Lo siento —murmuró entre lágrimas. Magnus no recordaba haber visto a Jace llorar antes—. Lo siento, Clary.

—No pasa nada —tranquilizó ella—. Imagino por lo que debes estar pasando, Jace, pero sabes que hacemos todo lo que podemos.

—Lo sé. —Se secó el rostro con rapidez antes de alzar la cabeza—. Pero no soporto que no sea suficiente. Alec siempre ha sabido cómo protegernos a todos.

—Y ahora lo está haciendo mejor que nunca.

—Yo no diría tanto.

Todo buscaron inmediatamente la voz. Alec estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados, en una de las esquinas de la sala.

—Alec —jadeó Jace—, ¿cómo...?

—Es una proyección —dijo Magnus, y cuando los ojos azules del chico se posaron sobre él sintió su corazón contraerse—. Alexander, dios mío, ¿estás bien?

—Sí —mintió—, pero no soy yo quien os debe preocupar ahora. Ha pasado algo. No —cortó, antes de que Jace pudiese volver a hablar—, no me cortéis. No tengo mucho tiempo. Es la primera vez que hago esto y no sé si él vendrá.

—¿Mi padre tiene la costumbre de visitarte en tu habitación? —preguntó Magnus con una ceja alzada.

—Ha hecho algo. No sé exactamente qué es, pero me lo puedo imaginar. Utilizó... una parte de mí para crear un portal, o parecía un portal. Dijo que iba a obtener su venganza contra el cielo. Creo que quiere empezar una guerra contra los ángeles.

Tras un corto silencio, Magnus se levantó. La cabeza le dolía en ese momento más que ningún otro día.

—¿Estás seguro de eso, Alec? Una guerra así...

—Dijo que obtendría su venganza contra le cielo —replicó el chico—. Estoy bastante seguro. —Alzó la vista de ellos y miró a un punto invisible para Magnus y los demás—. Creo que viene. Tengo que irme. —Los miró uno a uno y suspiró—. Manteneos a salvo.

* * *

—¡Alexander! —saludó Asmodeo al entrar. Tras él iban más demonios, demonios con aspecto humano en trajes negros, blancos y grises. Eran seis sin contar a Asmodeo. Alec se estremeció y se apretó más contra la pared—. No seas tímido, pequeño, no muerden. De momento.

A pesar de no poder diferenciarlos entre ellos, Alec sabía quiénes eran. Los siete príncipes del Infierno, los ángeles caídos. Y había uno al que todos parecían rodear, como si fuesen guardaespaldas, un hombre que aparentaba no más de treinta años, de pelo negro como el carbón y ojos rojos llameantes, vestido en un impecable traje color grafito. Su piel era tan blanca que parecía hecho enteramente de mármol.

Lucifer. Alexander sintió que sus vísceras se derretían cuando el mismísimo diablo lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

—Si esto funciona, joven diurno, tendrás un sitio privilegiado en el Infierno, te lo aseguro. O en el Cielo. O en la Tierra, ¿qué importa? —rió—. Todo será nuestro.

—No quiero un sitio junto a vosotros —escupió Alec.

Uno de los demonios se adelantó con furia hacia él.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Lucifer?

—Tranquilo, Amon —calmó Lucifer, yendo al lado de su compañero y posando una tranquilizadora mano en su brazo. Amon retrocedió y Lucifer se volvió hacia Alec—. Entiendo que quieres poner a salvo a tus amigos, pero será mejor para ti que asumas que ya están muertos y tú vivirás para siempre, aquí.

—Antes me prendería fuego.

Lucifer rió, una risa congelada que retumbó en la piedra gris.

—No dejaría que eso pasase, Alexander Lightwood.

En contra de la voluntad de Alec le cogió el brazo derecho y lo alzó. Posó su mano fría contra el muñón que había dejado Asmodeo allí y una esfera de luz brillante como el sol lo rodeó, volviéndose cada vez más grande hasta que estalló. Alec contempló con asombro su mano, la cual volvía a estar allí, como si jamás se hubiese ido. Ni una cicatriz, ni un atisbo de dolor.

Lucifer le sonrió con condescendencia y se levantó, encaminándose hacia sus compañeros. Bajo la chaqueta del traje Alec la vio, una daga larga oculta en su funda, con la empuñadura recubierta de brillantes estrellas.

Ayudado de la agilidad de un cazador de sombras y de la velocidad de un vampiro, se levantó de su sitio y le arrebató el arma ante la sorpresa generalizada de los demonios. Antes de pudiesen intervenir, alzó el cuchillo y lo dejó caer, cortando de nuevo su mano recién adquirida. La carne seccionada cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo, y Alec no gritó, apenas hizo una mueca a pesar del intenso dolor. Tiró la daga a los pies de un asombrado Lucifer y lo miró a los ojos sin miedo.

—No quiero nada de ti.

Lucifer rió, divertido, y Asmodeo lo acompañó con una sonrisa casi de satisfacción. La sangre había dejado de caer del brazo de Alec, de nuevo prácticamente curado.

—Tiene carácter —dijo el diablo. Cogió la daga y, tras limpiarla en la colcha de Alec, volvió a meterla en su funda—. Me gusta.

* * *

¡Y con todos ustedes: LUCIFER! Y aquí tenéis, el principio del hilo argumental que guiará el fic hasta el final (2 capítulos más + epílogo). ¿Qué os parece? Decídmelo con un _review_ que no cuest nada ;)

Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan. ¡Nos vemos la semana que viene!


	6. Seis, seis, seis

**Capítulo 6: Seis, seis, seis**

—¿¡Qué ha querido decir con eso!? ¡Alec! —Jace le gritó al lugar en el que su _parabatai_ había estado segundos antes—. No me lo puedo creer..

—Si lo que Alec ha dicho es cierto, tenemos un problema muy grande —dijo Magnus.

—¿Creéis que volverá a ponerse en contacto con nosotros? —preguntó Isabelle—. ¿Cuándo ha aprendido a hacer proyecciones?

—Debe tener mucho tiempo libre en el Infierno —masculló Jace—. Pero venga, los ángeles ya ganaron una vez. Lo harán otra.

—¿Crees que no habrán pensado ya en eso? Llevarán séquitos de demonios, los cuadruplicarán en número. Los demonios no mueren, Jace, vuelven a su tierra de origen. Pero los ángeles caen para siempre y un ángel que pierde sólo puede elegir entre convertirse en un demonio o dejar de existir. Esta vez la batalla no va a ser igual. Y cuando acaben con los Cielos descenderán a la Tierra.

—Deberíamos avisar a Raziel. O invocar a otro ángel, o...

—Os matarían, Clary —cortó Magnus—. Ya os lo dije, ese comodín lo gastasteis.

—¿Y también vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados en este caso, esperando a morir? —bufó Jace—. Paso. Si muero, moriré, pero yo voy a intentarlo.

—Jace, ¿qué...?

—Ábreme un portal a la Ciudad Silenciosa, Clary.

—Jace, no...

—Si no lo abres, iré andando. Y lo sabéis. Lo voy a hacer de todas formas, ¿no sería mejor que me ayudaseis? Ahora que Alec no está, yo seré quien os proteja de morir.

—Jace... —musitó Isabelle.

—Déjame —dijo Magnus, abriéndose paso hacia donde estaba él.

Dibujó las runas con la rapidez que da la experiencia, creando en poco rato un portal brillante cuyo interior se desdibujaba.

—No es unidireccional. Podrás volver por él e ir a otro sitio, pero consume mucha energía, así que necesito que seas rápido.

Jace no respondió y se coló por la pantalla acuosa y brillante. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando volvió, con la Espada Mortal en una mano y la Copa en la otra. Tenía la cara roja de la carrera que había hecho y miraba el portal constantemente.

—Idris —susurró.

—¡Jace! —lo paró Clary, cogiéndolo del brazo—. ¿Qué crees que haces? Vamos contigo.

—Si me mata, prefiero que sólo sea a mí —rezongó Jace—. Iré yo solo.

—No —negó Isabelle—. Vamos todos.

Jace no pudo evitar que cada uno de ellos cruzara el portal en dirección al lago Lyn en Idris, Magnus incluido. En cuanto todos estuvieron allí el brujo cerró el portal y todo quedó reducido a oscuridad. Era de noche en Idris y el cielo brillaba con las estrellas, sin luna. Magnus y Jace se acercaron al lago y el brujo comenzó a dibujar runas en el suelo. Jace buscó en sus bolsillos hasta sacar un trozo de papel con cara de satisfacción.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Clary.

—Lo que Simon utilizó para invocar a Raziel.

—¿Y lo llevas siempre encima?

—Uno nunca sabe cuándo va a necesitar invocar a un ángel —contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Isabelle, Clary y Simon se miraron estupefactos.

—Escribe tu nombre aquí —pidió Magnus, señalando un espacio en el círculo. Jace sacó su estela y formó la runa que significaba su nombre con habilidad y rapidez—. No hagas ninguna estupidez. Intenta alertar a Raziel sobre los demonios antes de nada, porque si no, te matará antes.

—Sí, sí. —Jace intentó aparentar normalidad, pero Clary pudo ver que temblaba. Estaba decidido a hacer aquello, pero hasta un cazador de sombras tenía miedo de la muerte—. Apartaos. No quiero que os haga daño a vosotros.

Isabelle, Simon, Magnus y, con algo de esfuerzo, Clary se retiraron tras unos arbustos, bastante alejados de Jace. En la oscura noche su figura apenas resaltaba contra el lago plagado de estrellas. El cazador dio un paso y entró en el círculo sujetando la espada y la copa, alzando el papel frente a sí. Comenzó a decir las palabras de manera melodiosa, como si estuviesen escritas en inglés más que en latín. La hoja cayó a la tierra una vez hubo terminado y, durante un segundo, no pasó nada.

Luego fue de día en Idris. Del lago emanó una brillante luz dorada similar a la luz del sol y el agua calma se rompió en mil pedazos, como el espejo que realmente era. El mismo ángel de más de dos metros de altura cubierto en oro que había salido del lago de Luke estaba ahora allí, y parecía más vivo que la última vez que lo habían visto. Miró con fría furia en dirección a Jace y a los Instrumentos Mortales que sujetaba. Alzó los brazos amenazante, dispuesto a sacar su arco dorado.

—Cazadores de Sombras, habéis abusado de mi presencia.

—Raziel, creador de los Cazadores de Sombras —pronunció Jace con voz fuerte y segura—. Te he invocado sin individual propósito; te he invocado para ofrecerte mi ayuda y no pedírtela.

—El chico sabe hablar —alabó Magnus—. Sería un buen político. Quizás tengamos una oportunidad.

—¿Qué podría querer yo de ti, Jace Herondale?

—Soy consciente de que no me acerco a tu poder ni soy digno de tu presencia —continuó Jace—, pero han llegado a mis oídos importantes nuevas sobre los Ángeles Caídos que quizás querrías conocer.

—¿Qué podrías saber tú de Lucifer y sus lacayos? No eres más que un simple mortal.

—Sé de alguien que está allí. Alguien muy querido por mí; una vez fue mi _parabatai_. —Para sorpresa de todos, Raziel bajó los brazos ante la mención de la unión sagrada, de lo que también se dio cuenta Jace—. Se ha puesto en contacto conmigo, él sabe lo que está pasando.

—Alexander Lightwood, el vampiro diurno.

—El mismo —respondió Jace. Cuando Raziel no habló se atrevió a continuar—. Cree que Asmodeo lo ha utilizado para abrir un camino al Reino de los Ángeles. Mencionó cierta venganza pendiente.

—Veo en ti que sólo quieres evitar una guerra, Jace Herondale, y salvar a aquellos que amas —admitió Raziel—. Lucifer ha aguardado muchos años por una venganza, pero jamás la ha llevado a cabo. Sólo porque veo en ti una verdadera preocupación, te daré el beneficio de la duda y te ofreceré un pacto.

—Para servirte —respondió Jace sumiso.

—Si lo que dices es cierto y en el plazo de un año los ángeles expulsados del Cielo se alzasen de nuevo contra nosotros, yo, Raziel, en el nombre del cielo, te ofreceré lo que desees en compensación por la valiosa información. Sin embargo, si ésta se revela falsa, tú, Jace Herondale, pagarás el precio con tu vida.

»Decide ahora, cazador de sombras, ¿arriesgas tu vida?

—Sí —contestó Jace sin vacilar—. Y pido que traigas a Alec Lightwood de nuevo a la tierra y lo protejas del demonio que lo persigue.

—Así sea. Un año, Jace Herondale.

La luz de Raziel se fue apagando conforme el ángel volvió al lago del que había salido, terminando por ser apenas una chispa en el fondo que finalmente desapareció. Jace se dejó caer en la tierra con los huesos agarrotados de la tensión y suspiró con prematuro alivio.

—Podemos esperar que los demonios ataquen antes de un año, ¿verdad? —preguntó cuando Magnus y el resto lo rodearon—. ¿Verdad?

—No lo puedo asegurar —admitió el brujo—. Raziel ha sido más que considerado con el tiempo, has tenido suerte. Pero una guerra lleva tiempo de preparar, aunque por lo que dijo Alexander... —Se quedó pensativo unos segundos, mirando la hierba que crecía a un lado—. Si Asmodeo ha abierto ya el portal, no deben demorarse mucho. Lo más seguro es que sea antes de un año. Bastante antes.

Jace suspiró aliviado y tomó la mano de Clary entre las suyas.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora —Magnus le dio una patada a una pequeña piedra que se perdió en el fondo del lago— esperar.

* * *

Alec llevaba tres días preguntándose cómo había llegado a aquella situación. No al Infierno, eso lo sabía y no se arrepentía de ello, sino a estar sentado en el extremo de una larga mesa con los siete ángeles caídos con él. Lucifer le daba la cara desde el otro extremo, con su expresión calma y esa sonrisa de deleite que no se le había quitado desde que vio a Alec cortarse su propia mano. A su izquierda, un lugar que imaginaba entre los demonios sería más honorífico que la derecha, estaba Asmodeo, dirigiéndole una sonrisa perturbadora, y a la derecha Mammón, al que siempre llamaba «hijo». Alec se había aprendido ya sus nombres, lo que, una vez bien visualizados, no era difícil intuir.

Lucifer resaltaba por su porte, más elegante que los demás, y su expresión de frialdad que superaba a cualquiera. La maldad en él emanaba como lo hacía de cualquier demonio, pero seis veces más fuerte. Asmodeo tenía siempre aquella expresión grotesca en el rostro y Mammón contaba con innumerables joyas en las que Alec no había reparado antes. En el lado izquierdo, Belcebú desprendía un fétido y repugnante olor del que parecía muy orgulloso y Belfegor siempre se recostaba en la silla, los pies encima de la mesa. En el lado opuesto, Leviatán a la luz del fuego tenía el pelo del color azul del océano y las manos de Amón terminaban en garras rojas como la sangre.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó de nuevo Lucifer, incitándolo a hablar—. ¿Qué opinas, Alexander?

—Es un plan horrible. Deberíais dejarlo.

—¿Te has comido esa frase o qué? —escupió Amón. Literalmente. Su saliva era ácida, roja, y provocó una quemadura en la piel de Alec cuando la tocó, que se limpió con cara de asco.

—No entiendo qué hago aquí —admitió Alec—. No voy a daros ninguna idea genial para invadir el Cielo aunque la tuviese. Soy de la sangre del Ángel.

Era curioso. Ya iban a cumplir tres días desde que aquellas surrealistas reuniones se celebraban y, aunque Alec seguía sintiendo la misma repulsión por todos y cada uno de ellos, había dejado de tenerles miedo o siquiera respeto. Lo peor que podía ocurrirle era que lo mantuviesen allí toda la eternidad, y eso era precisamente lo que planeaban hacer. Si su insolencia significaba la muerte la recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

Asmodeo rió.

—De la sangre del Ángel —dijo con burla—. Podría decirse que eres un ángel tan caído como nosotros, pequeño.

—Deja de llamarme así —repitió por enésima vez—. Me da igual si soy un vampiro ahora o si me habéis traído aquí. Yo siempre seré en parte nefilim y la sangre del Ángel siempre estará en mí.

—Mi querido Magnus es de la sangre del Demonio —dijo, imitando el tono que utilizaban los cazadores de sombras para referirse a su origen— y eso no te ha impedido nada.

—Magnus no se parece en nada a ti —gruñó Alec, repentinamente agresivo.

Asmodeo siempre sacaba, de alguna forma u otra, a Magnus a relucir. Parecía gustarle el tono de la voz de Alec cuando hablaba del brujo, su seriedad, su agresividad y esa disposición a dar la vida las veces que hiciera falta por salvarlo. Sentía los intensos sentimientos de Alec fluir en el aire y se alimentaba de ellos como una mosca se alimenta de la inmundicia. Y esos ojos azules, brillando de ira contra él... Asmodeo no podía controlar aquello para lo que había sido creado.

—Basta, basta —calmó Lucifer. Por un momento, Alec se preguntó si llamar «Lucie» al demonio haría que lo matasen. Tal vez—. Es lógico que Alexander no se sienta en confidencia con nosotros, pero todo necesita su tiempo. Estoy seguro de que se adecuará. Decidme lo que opináis vosotros.

Lucifer escuchó con atención el revuelo de gritos y opiniones que comenzó a soltar la mitad de sus compañeros. Tras unos minutos de acalorado debate, la mesa quedó de nuevo en silencio.

—Reunid vuestras huestes. La guerra comenzará dentro de seis días.

Alec se levantó antes de que nadie dijese nada más y caminó con paso ligero a su habitación. Durante un instante le pareció sentir aún la mano desaparecida: síndrome del miembro fantasma, recordaba que se llamaba. Se dejó caer boca arriba en la colcha, preguntándose qué habrían hecho Jace, Magnus e Isabelle con la información que les había dado. Esperaba que Magnus hubiese creado un portal milagroso que los transportase a otro universo libre de demonios, o quizás Clary con sus runas todopoderosas. Se conformaba con que estuviesen escondidos y a salvo el tiempo suficiente para que aquella locura pasase y, si el mundo quedaba destruido, empezarlo de nuevo. O algo similar. Un pensamiento fugaz de Jace y Clary repoblando el mundo ellos solos lo hizo reír.

—¿Aún recuerdas lo que es la risa, Alexander?

Se incorporó de inmediato en la cama. Asmodeo había abierto silenciosamente la puerta y estaba en el umbral, mirándolo fijamente. Su sonrisa había descendido de una grotesca a una peligrosa, y se acercó a Alec como la serpiente que una vez tentase a Eva.

—¿Pensabas en mi hijo?

—No menciones más a Magnus. Y no lo llames así.

—¿«Mi hijo»? —se carcajeó el demonio, llegando a su lado—. Os guste o no, así es como es. Piénsalo de esta forma, Alexander, si no fuese hijo mío, jamás hubieses conocido a Magnus. —Tomó a Alec del mentón y le giró la cabeza, obligándolo a mirar en sus fríos ojos, tan parecidos y tan diferentes a los de Magnus—. Puedo entender qué vio Magnus en ti.

—Eso ya lo dijiste una vez —masculló Alec.

Asmodeo asintió ampliando su sonrisa y deslizó sus dedos largos por el cuello de Alec hasta la apertura de su camiseta. El chico se sacudió la mano de encima y bufó; los colmillos como agujas largos, haciéndoles sangrar el labio.

—No me toques.

—Oh, no, no, no, Alexander. —Asmodeo sacudió una mano y Alec vio sus manos retenidas contra la cama mientras la del demonio se habría paso por su pecho—. ¿No recuerdas tu propio pacto? «Que mi alma y mi cuerpo te pertenecen por completo, para hacer con ellos lo que desees conveniente».

—No. —Alec tembló—. Ese pacto fue roto.

—Y restaurado en el momento en que aceptaste venir aquí —sonrió Asmodeo—. ¿Vas a romperlo otra vez? Sabes quién saldrá mal parado si lo haces.

—Tendrás que matarme y follarte mi cadáver.

Se levantó con rapidez, pero Asmodeo lo devolvió a la cama con una sacudida de muñeca. Alec quedó tumbado boca abajo, rígido, sin poder apenas moverse. Escuchaba con nitidez los pasos de Asmodeo hasta él y sintió el colchón hundirse a su lado.

—De acuerdo —aceptó desesperado, a la vez que una de las manos de Asmodeo se posaba sobre su muslo—. De acuerdo.

La presión sobre su cuerpo descendió y fue libre para moverse de nuevo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, con el demonio a su lado. Asmodeo lo miraba con una lujuria tan intensa y un deseo tan obsceno que dejaba en claro que no era humano. No lo veía a él, no veía a una persona, sino a un juguete sexual con una bonita apariencia.

—No es nada personal, Alexander. Va en mi naturaleza.

Mientras el demonio se entretenía con sus palabras, Alec aprovechó para saltar de su sitio. Al instante Asmodeo reaccionó echando los cerrojos de la puerta, pero no era allí a donde Alec se dirigía. Estaba parado frente al mueble, sujetando un pequeño frasco de cristal taponado boca abajo. Su dedo pulgar estaba en el borde del tapón, preparado para abrirlo y que el flamante líquido del interior le cayese sobre la piel.

Lava. La había obtenido poco a poco, de una pequeña roca que goteaba, y la había almacenado en aquél frasco. La lava en Edom jamás llegaba a solidificarse y era su única opción de chantaje. Sabía que en cuanto una gota golpease su piel de papiro ardería por completo, así eran los vampiros. Asmodeo se quedó estático en su sitio.

—Me prenderé fuego —advirtió—. Sabes que no dudaré en hacerlo. Sal de esta habitación, y no vuelvas a entrar sin avisar antes. No quiero que menciones a Magnus más y tampoco que me llames Alexander.

_Alexander_ era para Magnus. Para Magnus y para sus padres, pero sobre todo para Magnus.

—Bien, bien, tranquilízate. —Asmodeo se levantó de la cama y caminó a paso lento hasta la puerta—. Eres un chico inteligente, Alec, eso es evidente.

—¡Fuera!

La voz de Alec retumbó en los muros de piedra a la vez que la puerta se abría con un estruendo nada disimulado y se volvía a cerrar, dejándolo solo. Apretó el tapón del bote de lava y lo guardó en una grieta distinta de la pared para evitar que alguien lo encontrase. Tendría que conseguir más, sólo por si acaso.

Aquella noche (o quizás mañana, mediodía, tarde) Alec se tumbó en la cama y se acurrucó contra la almohada, y por primera vez vio a Magnus en sueños.

* * *

—Cinco días. No nos ha dicho nada. ¿Por qué no nos dice nada?

—No habrá podido —obvió Isabelle, observando ir y venir a Jace por la habitación como un gato enjaulado—. No debe ser fácil estar allí.

—Oye —interrumpió Simon pensativo—, ¿os habéis planteado decirle a la Clave todo este pequeño asunto de una guerra entre ángeles y demonios?

Los cazadores de sombras se miraron, dubitativos. Ninguno de ellos había pronunciado palabra más allá de aquél estrecho círculo. Nadie de fuera lo sabía.

—No —fue Magnus quien respondió, aún de cara a la ventana—. Nadie debe enterarse. Los rumores se extienden rápido por el submundo y de ahí a los demonios. Si los Príncipes se enteran de que sabemos su plan, abortarán hasta más tarde, y eso sólo significaría la muerte de Jace. Tenemos que esperar. Alexander nos contactará o...

—O la guerra empezará —terminó Isabelle—. ¿Cómo se entera uno de si hay una guerra en el Cielo?

—Se entera —respondió Magnus—. Se enteran los nefilim y se enteran los subterráneos. Sólo los mundanos pueden vivir en paz. Si el Cielo gana.

—Ganará —aseguró Clary—. Están avisados, preparados.

Magnus había visto muchas guerras y a mucha gente preparada perder, pero no dijo nada más. Desanimar a los nefilim no entraba en sus planes del día, así que simplemente se giró e hizo un aspaviento con la mano para echarlos de su apartamento, que pronto quedó vacío a excepción de Presidente Miau y él. Se dejó caer en el sofá con un largo suspiro y miró su estantería repleta de libros.

La mayoría de ellos estaban en un idioma desconocido para la mayoría, y la temática era casi totalmente demonología y magia. Seis veces había pensado invocar a su padre y seis se había frenado, sabiendo que exponer su vida de esa forma sólo haría que el sacrificio de Alec fuese en vano.

Magnus no quería, pero no podía evitarlo. Cada día sentía que la vida de Alexander se le escapaba de las manos, aquella que una vez había querido compartir con él y que por unos felices días fue eterna. Sentía que no podía alcanzarlo y que la persona a la que más había amado sería también a la que más rápido perdería.

Solo, con la única compañía de un gato, Magnus dejó correr las lágrimas ante una segunda sensación de pérdida de Alec, una que esa vez era muy certera.

* * *

¡Hola, hola! Aquí de nuevo, siento el descontrol de días, pero tengo mil cosas en la cabeza y estoy escribiendo varias historias a la vez, por lo que mi mente colapasa y casi me olvido de actualizar.

¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? ¡Espero que sí! Nos acercamos cada vez más al final y eso me pone algo triste. Es mi primer fic de Cazadores de Sombras (primer long-fic, al menos) y me da penita acabarlo. ¡Pero todo tiene un fin! Volveré. No sé cuándo porque ahora estoy más metida en otro fandom, pero escribiré más del mundo de las sombras _for sure_.

Alguna aclaraciones referentes al capítulo:

Los Siete Príncipes del Infierno ya los he nombrado, pero no he dicho de qué eran cada uno. Es fácil buscarlo por Google, pero más fácil es que os los ponga yo aquí:

-**Lucifer**, _el ángel caído_. Es, básicamente, Satanás. Su nombre significa "portador de luz". Así, por relacionarlo con los Morgernstern.

-**Asmodeo**. Es el demonio de la lujuria. Si no lo sabíais, ya sabéis por qué le tira los trastos a Alec y dice que "va en su naturaleza".

-**Mammón**, _el hijo del demonio_. No es hijo legítimo de Lucifer, pero así se consideran. Es el demonio de la avaricia.

-**Belcebú** (o _**Baal**_), "El señor de las moscas". Representa la gula y la inmundicia. Se dice que huele ala carne de los sacrificios que se le ofrecían y que se pudría con el tiempo.

-**Belfegor**. Demonio de la pereza.

-**Leviatán**. Demonio de los océanos. Se dice que tiene forma de dragón estando en el mar.

-**Amón**. Demonio de la ira.

Sobre el nombre del capítulo, hace referencia a dos cosas:

-El número por excelencia del demonio, **666**.

-Tres cosas que se mencionan en el capítulo: la maldad de Lucifer **seis** veces mayor que la de cualquier otro demonio, los **seis** días que faltan para la guerra y las **seis** veces que Magnus ha querido invocar a su padre.

Respuesta a comentarios anónimos:

**D**, pues sí, quedan sólo dos capítulos ya. Quizás tienes razón y daría para más, pero la historia que yo quería narrar llega hasta aquí. El resto no era algo de mi interés. ¡Espero que te guste, aunque sea algo corta!

Bueno, me disculpo por las larguísimas notas de autor y os dejo ya que me pongáis algún **comentario** *guiño guiño*. _**¡Nos vemos la semana que viene!**_


	7. Sangre

**Capítulo 7: Sangre**

Los estruendos de los truenos era música para los oídos al lado de _aquello_. El insoportable ruido despertó sobresaltado a Alec. Parecía que la fortaleza de piedra se derrumbaría de un momento a otro: el polvo saltaba de las juntas, el suelo temblaba y el tubo de lava estaba a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo.

Alec fue lo suficientemente rápido como para cogerlo al vuelo y se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón, ya lleno de polvo. Aún era incapaz de contar los días en aquél lugar, pero ya debía ser el sexto. Sabía que irían a buscarlo, por lo que no podía arriesgarse a ponerse en contacto con Jace y los demás de nuevo, y tan solo unos segundos más tarde su puerta se abrió, aunque no había nadie para guiarlo. Tampoco lo necesitaba.

Recorrió los conocidos pasillos mientras el pelo negro se le llenaba de polvo grisáceo y hacía que le picasen los ojos. Los siete estaban en la sala de la reuniones, de pie, rodeando el círculo de fuego. Tras las ventanas Alec divisó hordas de demonios, negros, rojos y azules, con bocas de más y ojos en sitios imposibles dentro de su grotesca figura. Era miles; lo que su vista alcanzaba cubierto por ellos. Y había muchos volando.

—¿Impresionado, Alec? —El chico miró a Lucifer con el ceño fruncido. El demonio sonreía en ese momento más que nunca—. Oh, Asmodeo me ha comentado que prefieres ese nombre.

—Así que ya es el día —suspiró. Intentó camuflar su preocupación, pero no lo consiguió.

—Y todo por tu culpa —remató Lucifer.

—Nada de esto es culpa mía.

Se sentía culpable, pero jamás dejaría que lo supiesen. Lucifer soltó una amarga risotada y se volvió hacia el fuego, que ondeaba y lanzaba llamaradas al exterior. Alec se alejó unos prudentes pasos. Quizás durante la guerra podía buscar la forma de salir de allí y ver a Jace, a Magnus y a Izzy una última vez. Sus esperanzas de que los ángeles ganasen mermaban con cada demonio nuevo que sus ojos divisaban.

—Quizás nos esperen.

—No hay manera de que se hayan enterado —rebatió Lucifer—. De todas formas, enviaremos un seguro. Si vuelve muerto, nos retiramos.

Antes de que Alec fuese consciente de la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar, Lucifer lo había cogido del brazo sin mano y lo arrastraba ante el resto de demonios. El ejército de fuera tronó y Alec tuvo por primera vez verdadero miedo, un miedo que consumió lo poco que quedaba de su alma y encendió la llama de la desesperación. Sólo si vivía podría volver a ver a su familia. A Magnus.

—¿Y si me capturan? —apuntó. Lucifer paró en seco y lo miró con una ceja alzada—. Sabrán que vais pero vosotros no sabréis que os esperan.

—Ingenuo. —Lucifer rió con ganas y el resto de príncipes infernales lo hizo con él—. Los ángeles no son misericordiosos. Y mucho menos con los que _ya_ no son de su sangre.

Y dicho eso, arrojó a Alexander al fuego. Su piel no ardió como el papel; el fuego no lo quemó. Dentro de la columna, Alec fue capaz de distinguir el olor de la sangre, el icor y su propia carne. La elevada temperatura no lo hacía sudar, pero el ambiente era sofocante. El icor escarlata que formaba el pentagrama bajo sus pies echaba chispas que se volvieron más intensas. La columna fue estrechándose cada vez más, arrinconándolo y envolviéndolo y, al final, desapareció con Alec dentro.

Durante un momento todo lo que vio fue negro, luego fuego y después un blanco brillante, pero su cuerpo no le dejó averiguar dónde estaba. Fue como si millones de pequeñas agujas al rojo vivo lo perforasen en cada centímetro de su piel. Se llevó la mano al pecho y gritó, apretó, intentando calmar el sufrimiento. No sabía dónde estaba, pero el dolor era demasiado agudo e incesante como para abrir los ojos e intentar pensar con claridad. Sintió sus piernas ardientes caer contra un suelo duro y se acurrucó allí. Parecía mármol blanco y estaba frío como el hielo, pero no disminuía su dolor.

También había voces. Eran voces distantes, frías y parecían ampliadas por megáfonos. Tras sus párpados todo era blanco y luces. El dolor había empezado a nublarle la vista y estaba a punto de perder el sentido. Imaginó que aquello debía ser el Cielo, pero no se sentía para nada como debería. Alguien, algo, lo alzó. Su contacto fue todavía peor. Alec sintió como si la piel aprisionada bajo el desconocido estuviese resbalando de sus huesos y gritó aún más alto.

* * *

—¡Allí!

Isabelle estaba en la ventana que daba al sur, con las piernas acabadas en tacón de aguja colgando fuera y el equipo completo de cazadora de sombras, como Jace y Clary. Magnus casi parecía uno más de ellos, últimamente había desarrollado un nunca visto gusto por el negro. Incluso su pelo había dejado de brillar con purpurina de colores.

Lejos del apartamento de Magnus, más allá del río, una columna de fuego ascendió desde la tierra y se internó en las nubes que habían cubierto Nueva York desde hacía días, dejando en ellas su resplandor anaranjado. Fue estrechándose cada vez más hasta desaparecer tan repentinamente como había surgido.

—Hay que ir al instituto.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Magnus, todos se pusieron en marcha. En la verja negra Maryse Lightwood y Jocelyn Garroway también se habían equipado en lo que habían tardado en llegar.

—¿Estáis bien? —preguntó Maryse. Los chicos asintieron—. ¿Vosotros lo sabíais?

—No podrían decirlo —se adelantó Jocelyn, mirando fijamente a su hija—. Los demonios se habrían enterado.

—Hacía miles de años que no estallaba una guerra en los Cielos —suspiró Maryse—. La última vez, Raziel nos creó.

—Quizás el final de esta sea destruiros —dijo Magnus—. ¿Y Luke?

—Está con los vampiros en casa —respondió Jocelyn—. Dudo que las hadas hayan venido.

—¿Crees que saben lo que pasa? —preguntó Maryse, mirando hacia donde hacía poco la columna de fuego había desaparecido—. ¿Crees que eso era una primera horda?

—Es muy posible —asintió Magnus—. Y habrá más.

No se equivocaba. De camino a casa de Jocelyn y Luke, la noche se iluminó otras dos veces, y apenas pisaron el césped de la entrada el cielo estalló. Luz como la del sol iluminó la noche con un resplandor etéreo y desapareció en un parpadeo. Los ángeles comenzaban a contraatacar, y el cielo no dejaría de batallar con su luz hasta que uno de los dos bandos perdiese.

Magnus pensó en Alexander. Quizás aquél sería el único momento apropiado para poder rescatarlo, cuando todos los demonios estaban luchando y muriendo, y Edom estaba sin vigilancia. Pero era imposible acceder al mundo de los demonios sin uno que los llevase y él en el Infierno perdía todo poder que resultase útil. En el rescate de Alec sería una carga más que cualquier otra cosa.

Supo que Jace también pensaba en él; lo había hecho desde que Alec se fue por segunda vez. En su mirada era constante la necesidad de encontrarlo y la decepción por no poder hacerlo. La culpa inmerecida se reflejaba en su mirada, como si creyese que todo lo que le pasara a su _parabatai_ era únicamente su responsabilidad. Magnus se sentía tan culpable como él, y posiblemente más, pero no entraría en discusiones por aquello, no en ese momento.

Otra columna de fuego ascendió, y unos segundos después la siguiente, y a partir de ese momento fueron incesantes. ¿Cuántos demonios podían ir en cada columna? Magnus no tenía ni idea, ninguno de sus libros sobre demonología hablaba de algo así.

—Iremos hasta allí. —Luke salió de la casa, seguido de cerca por Lily y Maia, la verdadera líder de la manada—. Magnus, ¿qué...?

—No sé nada —bufó, cansado y desesperado. Alexander estaba en peligro, estuviese donde estuviese—. Sé tan poco como vosotros, así que bien, vayamos allí.

Sintió las miradas fijas en su espalda mientras se volvía hacia una pared y comenzaba a dibujar las runas. Un portal hacia un sitio tan cercano era mucho más rápido que intentar llegar en coche, sobre todo porque uniendo a licántropos y vampiros eran más de cien.

—¿Y el resto? —gruñó, girándose de repente—. ¿Dónde están todos los vampiros? ¿Y los hombres lobo?

—Con sus familias —respondió Luke con naturalidad—. Asustados y protegiéndolos. No puedes culparlos por eso.

Podía, pero no lo haría. Magnus apretó los puños y siguió con su trabajo. Inútiles; no podían protegerlos si el Infierno ganaba, no quedaría nada que proteger poco después. Los que aceptasen subordinarse vivirían y el resto serían masacrados. Y, ¿quién protegía a Alexander? ¿Por qué Alec siempre tenía que protegerlos a todos?

La última runa quebró la pared con un sonoro crujido, pero el portal se abrió con perfecta fluidez. El primero en pasar fue Jace, sin un atisbo de duda, y le siguieron el resto de cazadores. Algunos licántropos y vampiros dudaron, pero finalmente cruzaron la viscosidad líquida y, Magnus el último, llegó frente al círculo de suelo quemado.

El diámetro rondaría los tres metros y aún humeaba por la última columna ígnea. En el centro se veía un pentagrama quemado y restos de algo rojo escarlata que no era ni sangre humana ni icor demoníaco.

—El resto de cazadores llegará en portales desde todos los rincones del mundo —anunció Maryse, colgando su teléfono móvil—. Ya les he comunicado la ubicación.

—Deberíamos entrar en la siguiente columna —dijo Jace.

—Morirías —respondió Magnus, atrayendo la atención de todos—. Sólo los que poseen sangre demoníaca pueden atravesar fuego demoníaco.

—Entonces podríamos ir nosotros. —Maia se adelantó, zafándose del brazo de Bat—. Podríamos ayudar a los ángeles y...

—Sólo os tomarían como una amenaza. A los ángeles no les gusta que invadan su territorio. Saben que tienen aliados; si se ven en la necesidad traerán la guerra a la Tierra.

—Son muy orgullosos... —murmuró Clary, casi con miedo de estar insultando. En algunas cosas todavía parecía una mundana.

—Entonces —Magnus alzó la voz, a él sí quería que lo escuchasen— veréis si os aprecian lo mismo que vosotros a ellos.

La espera pareció eterna. Poco a poco, cazadores de sombras de muy diversos países y ciudades acudieron a Nueva York, aunque Magnus sabía que no eran ni dos terceras parte del total. "Con sus familias. Asustados y protegiéndolos", recordó. Muchos nefilim se habrían refugiado en Alacante con los niños pequeños, aunque eso no serviría de nada si los ángeles perdían.

No supo cuántas horas pasaron, pero el amanecer aún no estaba cerca cuando las nubes se abrieron. Hacía bastante rato que la columna de fuego no subía de nuevo y, por un momento, la guerra pareció haber terminado. El hueco que el cielo había dejado se oscureció un momento y dos figuras oscuras aparecieron recortadas. Caían a velocidad vertiginosa directamente sobre ellos, uno por delante de otro. El círculo que formaban se amplió, sin saber exactamente dónde sería la colisión.

Ocurrió unos cincuenta metros más allá. El primer cuerpo cayó con todo su peso y levantó el pavimento, arrastrándose por la fuerza del impacto y ocultándose entre las nubes de polvo. El siguiente se posó con fuerza y firmeza, pero de pie. No levantó ni un poco de humo y su figura fue reconocida por todos.

—Asmodeo —musitó Magnus.

El traje blanco de su padre estaba manchado de polvo, sangre e icor. Tenía heridas abiertas en zonas poco arriesgadas que no habían sanado, posiblemente hechas por ángeles. Alrededor de su boca había sangre, sangre dorada que contrastaba con el negro de su pelo. Se giró con tranquilidad cuando fue llamado; en sus manos también había sangre de oro que manchaba de igual forma su puñal.

—Magnus —casi tarareó, pero no estaba contento. Sus ojos refulgían ira y apenas lo miró antes de girarse hacia la nube de humo que se iba disipando—. ¡Vamos, Alexander, levántate! ¡Hasta tenemos público!

Una exclamación mezcla de sorpresa y angustia se extendió por todos los presentes, que curiosos y morbosos se acercaron un poco más, destruyendo el círculo y amontonándose en una forma desigual. Asmodeo extendió una sonrisa cruel y derrotada; el Infierno estaba perdiendo, pero, ¿a qué precio?

De entre el ligero humo blanquecino que restaba surgió Alec, o aquello que quedaba de él. Isabelle lanzó un grito horrorizado cuando vio que le faltaba una mano. Tenía la ropa desagarrada por todas partes y estaba lleno de sangre, con inmensas cicatrices que ya habían sanado y habían dejado su reguero escarlata. Los agudos colmillos estaban fuera y sus labios sangraban de manera constante.

—¡Tú los avisaste! —acusó Asmodeo, alzando una mano que se llevó a Alec con ella. El chico se llevó la mano a la garganta, donde una fuerza invisible lo ahogaba—. Quizás perdamos esta guerra, Alexander, pero tú no vivirás para contarla.

Los movimientos de Jace y Magnus, con sus respectivas diferencias, fueron casi sincronizados. Los dos se lanzaron hacia delante de forma veloz y con los dientes apretados. En la mano del cazador refulgía un cuchillo serafín y en las del brujo el fuego morado que poco a poco se extendió por sus brazos. Asmodeo lanzó una risotada seca y los encaró. Ambos salieron disparados hacia atrás, la brillante daga saltó de la mano de Jace y el fuego desapareció.

—¿Crees que puedes usar mi sangre contra mí, hijo mío? —Magnus escuchó los murmullos entre el resto de los presentes, pero se incorporó sin mirarlos. Catarina estaba ya a su lado.

—Aléjate —le pidió—. No quiero que te haga daño.

—No voy a irme a ningún lado. He perdido a Ragnor, no te perderé a ti también.

—Panda de mocosos —escupió Asmodeo. Su mirada pasaba de Jace a Magnus y Catarina, y luego a Clary, Isabelle y Simon—. ¿Vais a venir vosotros a por mí? ¿Quién más os va a ayudar? ¿Cuántos cazadores de sombras y licántropos arriesgarán su vida por un vampiro? ¿Y cuántos vampiros arriesgarán la suya por un diurno?

El silencio se extendió en la noche y pareció que los sonidos de una batalla celestial descendían a la Tierra. Magnus y Jace se reencontraron con los otros, mirando hacia donde Alec seguía sostenido en el aire.

—¿Ves, querido Alec? No tienes amigos.

Abrió la mano y Alec cayó con un estrépito sobre el cemento. Asmodeo se acercó a él, mirándolo con superioridad. Alec permanecía de rodillas, incapaz de sacar fuerzas. Su cuerpo aún resentía el dolor del Cielo y los golpes que se había llevado hacía que le costase moverse sin sentir cómo cada uno de sus músculos se quebraba.

—¿Cuánto has comido, Alexander? —rió Asmodeo, y una fuerte patada fue descargada sobre su estómago—. ¿Cuánta hambre tienes que tener para atacar a tus amigos?

A esa le siguieron más, interminables y con una fuerza mayor. Asmodeo despachaba a todo el que se acercaba con un simple movimiento de muñeca, y muchos ni siquiera hacían el amago de ir. Escuchaba a Jace gritar que eran unos cobardes, pero aquello no tenía mayor repercusión. Su estómago se agitó y, después de demasiados golpes como para contarlos, al final sintió al sangre ascendiendo por su garganta.

Rojo vino tiñó el oscuro cemento, una y otra vez mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba y sus dientes se hacían más largos. El hambre se apoderó de él, sus ojos se oscurecieron a un azul mar de tormenta. De repente, su alrededor dejó de tener forma: todo eran sonidos y olores; el sonido de los corazones latiendo y el olor de la sangre fluyendo con rapidez. Todos los corazones estaban acelerados y había más una herida abierta. El olor de la sangre de Jace, angelical y brillante, se mezcló con el de la de Magnus, oscurecida y demoníaca, ambas atrayentes.

La sangre de Asmodeo era la más desagradable, sin llegar al olor de un verdadero demonio. Aquella dorada que lo cubría, en cambio, olía mejor que ninguna de la que Alec hubiese disfrutado. Sangre de ángel; se preguntó cómo sería beber de uno. Su estómago rugió y sus instintos lo hicieron ponerse en pie, esquivando la nueva patada que iba hacia su abdomen. Su visión sólo veía rojo, negro y dorado. La sangre de Jace parecía dorada.

Tenia hambre. Hambre como jamás había tenido, como nunca se había permitido tener. Todo lo que había ante él en ese momento parecía comida, todo menos aquél que debía matar. Frenó sus pies, que le decían que se lanzase a por Jace, a por Magnus, a por Isabelle. Necesitaba sangre.

Asmodeo lo atacó, haciendo alarde de velocidad, con un cuchillo manchado de dorado, pero Alec lo esquivó con facilidad. Sentía que su cuerpo estaba en sus últimas, que estaba llevándolo al extremo para que se alimentase antes de desfallecer totalmente. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía? ¿Podía buscar alimento fuera de aquellos que estaban tan cerca antes de caer al suelo y ser incapaz de moverse más?

El demonio volvió a lanzarse contra el y Alec saltó de nuevo, más cerca de la sangre, y luego otra vez. Los demás apenas retrocedían y el olor era insoportable, le nublaba el juicio y movía sus músculos. Respiró hondo, alimentándose de él, pero fue incapaz de controlarse.

No supo a quién atacó, a quién tiró contra el suelo con todas sus fuerzas ni de quién era el cuello en el que clavó sus colmillos. Sólo sabía que la sangre era caliente y que sus fuerzas volvían. Sentía que tiraban de él, tratando de apartarlo sin éxito, hasta que algo lo golpeó de frente, haciéndole desgarrar la carne de la que bebía, y lo tiró al suelo. Su vista se enfocó de nuevo, Simon lo sujetaba con los colmillos también fuera y lo miraba espantado.

—¡Vuelve en ti, Alec! —gritaba, una y otra vez—. ¡Alec, Alec!

Magnus apareció a un lado y el cuerpo de Alexander se relajó. Simon lo soltó con cautela mientras Magnus lo ayudaba a alzarse. Alec tembló, aferrándose a los hombros del brujo. Vio que Magnus lo miraba con tristeza, pasando los ojos de gato de una herida a otra y, finalmente, a su perdida mano derecha. Se sacudió, incapaz de controlar las lágrimas que comenzaron a descender por su rostro, dejando líneas blancas contra la suciedad de su cara.

—Mátame —suplicó—, mátame, Magnus.

—No —replicó el otro horrizado—. Alexander, esa no es...

—¡Es la única solución! —gritó—. ¡Mátame, Magnus!

—¡No! —Jace se había puesto a su izquierda, y de repente el olor de la sangre se incrementó—. Alec, no...

El hombro, el pecho y el cuello de Jace estaban completamente ensangrentados, y una fea herida abierta en el cuello le dijo a Alec lo que había pasado. Arrastrándose hacia atrás puso distancia entre su _parabatai _y él, mirándolo con horror.

—Aléjate de mí —ordenó—. ¡Aléjate, Jace!

—No vas a hacerme daño...

—¡Ya lo he hecho, ¿es que no lo ves!?

Alec se llevó una mano al rostro y ocultó sus lágrimas. La situación lo superaba. Había intentado salvar a sus amigos haciendo un trato con Asmodeo y por su propio egoísmo todo había acabado así, con una guerra celestial, Jace siendo su comida y Asmodeo a punto de matarlos a todos. Pensó en cómo habría sido todo si no hubiese decidido romper el pacto, si hubiese vivido débil y enfermizo, pero en paz, y se odió más que nunca.

Había intentando protegerlos y sólo había conseguido llevar al mundo al borde del abismo, a los nefilim y subterráneos a una guerra que no habría ocurrido si él no hubiese sido tan egoísta. Se preguntó qué movía aún a Magnus y a Jace a ponerse entre una flecha y él, a protegerlo y defenderlo después de todo lo que había provocado.

—No tienes demasiado aguante, ¿eh, Alexander? —se burló Asmodeo—. Matarte me corresponde a mí, pero no va a ser ahora. Oh, no. Primero los verás morir a todos, y luego caerás tú.

—Mátame —musitó de nuevo, mirando a Magnus con intensidad—. Hazlo, Magnus, acaba con esto.

—No voy a matarte, Alexander —le susurró él de nuevo. Alec escuchó algo en su voz, quizás la razón por la que seguía protegiéndolo. Amor—. Vamos a salir de esta, todos, con vida.

—¿Qué te parece... —interrumpió Asmodeo, acercándose con pasos ágiles— si comenzamos con el que ha vivido más tiempo?

Retorció una de sus manos, apretó los dedos como si estuviese sujetando un muñeco y quisiera hacerlo explotar. Sobre Alec, Magnus se dobló, agarrándose el estómago, y vomitó a su lado. Al principio fue comida, de color verde amarillento, pero Magnus se sacudía cada vez con más intesidad, hasta que tuvo que apoyarse sobre las palmas de las manos para no caer. Alec gritó su nombre y se puso detrás, tumbándolo sobre su pecho, y pocos segundos después Magnus tosió, vomitándose sangre sobre el pecho, manchando la negra camiseta de rojo, oscureciéndola y pegándola a la piel.

El olor subió a la sensible nariz de Alec, el estómago le rugió de hambre. Pudo sentir de nuevo la sangre de Jace alrededor de su boca ensangrentada y los colmillos volvieron a aflorar, deseando morder en el expuesto cuello del brujo.

—¡Déjalo en paz! —gritó, aferrándose al cuerpo casi inconsciente de Magnus con la única mano que le quedaba.

—¿Qué vas a ofrecerme, Alexander? ¡Tú palabra ya no vale nada!

No podía quedarse allí, llorando, junto a Magnus, lamentándose de sus decisiones mientras sus amigos y su familia morían. Apretó por última vez la mano de Magnus con la suya, agachó la cabeza y depositó un beso que fue apenas un roce en la frente perlada de sudor del brujo. Quizás no estaba vivo para cuando aquello acabase. Quizás él mismo no salía con vida de aquello, lo cual era mucho más probable.

La poca sangre que había ingerido de Jace le había dado fuerzas. Sus heridas habían sanado hacía rato y sus músculos ya no resentían el dolor del cielo. Dejó a Magnus con suavidad sobre el cemento y se levantó, enfrentando a Asmodeo. ¿Cuánto tiempo podía ganar para ellos? ¿Cuánto tardaría en ser derrotado por aquél demonio mayor?

Asmodeo le había dicho que lo mataría el último. Eso podía darle ventaja.

Corrió hacia él, haciendo alarde de toda su velocidad y agilidad. Esquivó las primeras dos cuchilladas; Asmodeo se había quedado sin magia, al menos por el momento. A Magnus le pasaba, tenía una cantidad limitada de energía que necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse y seguir haciendo magia, y Asmodeo no parecía funcionar de forma muy diferente.

No sabía cuánto tiempo tenía hasta que pudiese enviarlo volando a cualquier sitio lejos de allí, o retenerlo mientras intentaba asesinar a todos los demás. ¿Podía un demonio mayor contra centenares de cazadores de sombras, vampiros y licántropos? Muchos de ellos eran unos cobardes, Alec lo sabía, y era probable que se uniesen a él antes que morir.

Escoria.

Consiguió alcanzarlo. Fue un roce suave, pero lo suficiente como para que Alec se aferrase a la ropa de Asmodeo y lo tirase al suelo boca abajo, cayendo sobre él. El hedor del excepcional icor del ángel caído ascendía a su nariz, pero lo ignoró antes de desgarrarle el cuello y comenzar a beber. Sabía a petróleo mezclado con sangre, no como los demonios habituales. Se había visto obligado a morder a alguno durante su estancia en Edom y su sabor era parecido al de un cadáver entre basura. Quizás por cuestiones puramente psicológicas, la de Asmodeo era mucho peor.

El demonio lanzó una maldición y se lo quitó de encima de un manotazo. Alec rodó por el suelo, sin aliento y con la boca manchada de sangre roja y granate. Sus fuerzas descendieron en picado, la sombra de Asmodeo se alzó ante él.

—No voy a dejar que los mates —gruñó, escupiendo algo de la sangre que acaba de consumir en los destrozados zapatos blancos del demonio—. Antes tendrás que matarme a mí.

La carcajada del demonio resonó en Nueva York, y luego todo fue silencio.

—Que así sea, entonces.

Lo alzó del suelo con una mano y Alec sintió un impulso en el pecho. Salió disparado hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó contra un cristal que cedió bajo su peso. Cayó en el suelo de una tienda cerrada hacía meses. Apenas quedaban dos o tres estantes con objetos abandonados. Asmodeo estaba lejos, todos estaban lejos. Jace corrió hacia él, seguido de Isabelle; Magnus seguía tendido en el suelo. Puede que estuviese muerto. Quizás, ahora que iba a morir como vampiro, fuese al mismo sitio que Magnus y, después de todo, estarían juntos para siempre.

Las llamas lamieron los muros de piedra, ennegreciéndolos. Los estantes de madera prendieron rápido y el fuego alcanzó donde él estaba. Las llamas naranjas ocultaron rápidamente la visión de la ventana y, con ella, a Jace e Isabelle gritando su nombre.

El edificio estalló cuando ellos estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que un trozo de cristal se incrustase en el brazo de Isabelle. Jace la cubrió con su cuerpo y sintió algo chocar contra su espalda y la sangre manar de una herida no demasiado grave. La cicatriz que había sido su runa de _parabatai_ le dio un latigazo de dolor que le llenó los ojos de lágrimas.

—¡Alec! —Isabelle seguía gritando, pero él había callado—. ¡Alec, Alec!

—Bien, ya no tenemos molestias —dijo Asmodeo, mirando con parsimonia el incendio—. Oh, hijo mío, no mueras aún. —Con otro golpe de muñeca, Magnus recuperó algo de color, comenzando a toser. Simon lo incorporó un poco—. Ahora que tu chico está en el Infierno, déjalo disfrutar de su soledad antes de reunirte con él.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! —gritó Isabelle. Jace la sujetó, pero ella tenía fuerza y él estaba destrozado, y al final consiguió soltarse y corrió hacia Asmodeo—. ¡Tú has matado a mi hermano!

—Eso es incorrecto. —Asmodeo esquivó con facilidad el látigo de Isabelle y lo utilizó para acercarla a él—. Tu hermano se condenó solito.

Isabelle cayó a un lado. La ira la dirigía, no pensaba, y era fácilmente predecible. Sus movimientos eran erráticos y lentos, y cuando cayó por quinta vez no se levantó. La sangre que manaba de su cabeza se extendió con rapidez por el pavimento.

—¡Isabelle! —gritó Simon, corriendo hacia ella. Maryse también se acuclilló junto a su hija.

—¿Quién viene ahora? ¿El chico ángel o la chica de las runas? ¿O quizás los dos a la vez? ¿El otro diurno? —rió—. Puede que un incendio mate a dos en lugar de uno.

Jace apretó los dedos de todas sus extremidades, sus músculos estaban tensos. Veía a Isabelle desangrándose, a Magnus débil y a Clary, con el pelo al viento como una llama. Iban a morir, al menos hasta que los ángeles detuviesen a Asmodeo, y no sabía cuánto podía pasar hasta que eso pasase. Pero lo que tenía claro era que tenía que salvarla a ella. No había podido salvar a Alec ni a Isabelle, pero ella no moriría.

Atacó con rapidez, pero se retiró antes de que Asmodeo lo alcanzase, y rebotó unos pasos más atrás, alejando al demonio del cúmulo de personas y llevándolo hasta el incendio. Sentía el calor de las llamas a su espalda y el sudor de todo su cuerpo evaporarse antes de volver a salir. No atacaba, esquivaba. No quería matar, sólo alejarlo y ganar tiempo para los ángeles, para Clary y, quizás, todavía para Isabelle.

Rebotó unos pasos más atrás, hasta donde ya veía restos del local que había explotado. Las sirenas del camión de bomberos se escuchaban a lo lejos. Asmodeo se preparó para saltar y él para retroceder, pero de repente las piernas tensas del demonio perdieron su fuerza y su mirada se enfocó tras Jace. El cazador no miró, no cayó en la trampa. Un despiste sería su fin.

Pero Asmodeo no se movía, y tras él se oyó el estrépito de las vigas de madera ardientes cayendo unas sobre otras. Jace terminó arriesgando su vida en una tontería y giró el cuello, mirando por encima de hombro. Entre las llamas se encontraban las vigas que había escuchado y una figura, humana, que caminaba entre las llamas. El espectro de Alec, fue lo primero que pensó.

Pero lo que salió de entre las llamas no era ningún espectro, era sólido y sus pasos resonaban astillados contra las cenizas, el vidrio reventado de los cristales y las brasas que había esparcidas por el suelo. La gran mayoría de la ropa de Alec había sido calcinada y apenas quedaban jirones de una camiseta negra. Los pantalones se habían reducido hasta debajo de la rodilla y tenía quemaduras en los muslos que dejaban ver su piel blanca; su pelo negro lanzaba llamaradas que se iban consumiendo poco a poco, pero él estaba ileso. Debería haber ardido por completo al mínimo contacto, pero parecía inmune al fuego.

Asmodeo lo miraba como si fuese la última cosa que deseaba ver en el mundo, y dio un paso atrás cuando Alec prácticamente alcanzó a Jace, que todavía lo miraba con la mandíbula colgando y los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué eres? —musitó Asmodeo con los dientes apretados.

Jace supo que Alec estaba igual de confuso que todos, que también había esperado desaparecer de la Tierra bajo el fuego y que no entendía lo que pasaba. Antes de que pudiese responder cualquier cosa un rayo de luz iluminó el cielo. El grito espantado de los vampiros llegó hasta ellos, pero ninguno pereció: el amanecer no había acontecido por el momento y la luz dejó el cielo para iluminar el camino a la tierra hasta posarse entre Asmodeo y Alec y Jace. Cuando el brillo dorado dejó de cegarlos, la luz tomó forma propia y Raziel se alzó sobre el pavimento abrasado, más alto que cualquiera, desprendiendo una pulsante luz dorada.

Alec no sintió aquél impulso que hizo que todos los cazadores de sombras se postraran de rodillas ante el ángel, que ni siquiera los miró. Sus ojos dorados estaban clavados en Asmodeo y Alec se dio cuenta de que tenía varias heridas que sanaban rápido rezumando humo de oro. Se acercó con pasos de plomo al demonio, que no retrocedió.

—Has sido tú —escupió, mirando a Alec de reojo—. ¿Ahora te dedicas a salvar vampiros, Raziel?

—Prometí protegerlo si la guerra se daba. —Giró la cabeza un momento para mirar a Jace, que alzó la suya aún de rodillas—. El Cielo no olvidará lo que has hecho, Jace Herondale.

Quizás, para cuando Asmodeo comprendió, ya era demasiado tarde. Alec no lo supo, nadie lo supo. La luz de Raziel cegó a cada uno de los presentes, haciendo día la noche, y cuando la oscuridad volvió allí no había nada más que sangre, fuego y destrucción. Las sirenas de los bomberos estaban más cerca y, con ayuda de Jace, Alec consiguió mantenerse en pie.

—¿Se ha ido? —escuchó que preguntaba su parabatai—. ¡Alec! ¡Alec!

Luego todo se volvió negro, mientras sus fuerzas lo abandonaban y se dejaba caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Primero que nada, siento mucho el retraso. La semana pasada estuve de viaje y completamente ocupada, y en el portátil no tengo todos los capítulos, así que no pude actualizar. Pero finalmente está aquí.

¿Qué os ha parecido? Fue difícil escribir este capítulo, porque se me hacía muy largo y no terminaba de ver que todo quedase bien. Pero espero que os haya gustado.

_**Reviews** anónimos_:

**Youna**, me alegro de que te guste tanto, y de que la trama te parezca interesante. ¡Alec también es mi favorito! Creo que lleva dentro mucho más de lo que parece y eso me encanta. ¡Gracias por el review! :D

Como ya dije, este capítulo es el final de este fanfic. El siguiente es un pequeño epílogo que, ya os adelante, está narrado unos años después. Así que hasta aquí, podríamos decir, el final alternativo que yo inventé a _Ciudad de Fuego Celestial_.

Espero que os guste y que me dejéis vuestra opinión con un _no-hace-falta-que-sea-muy-largo review_. ¡Besos! Nos vemos la semana que viene con el **final definitivo** :D


	8. Epílogo: Herondale

**Epílogo: Herondale**

_19 años después_

—Aún era joven.

—Los cazadores de sombras mueren jóvenes.

Alexander no se conformaba con observar el funeral desde lo alto de una colina lateral, escondido como si fuese un criminal. A su lado, Magnus lo miraba a él más que al blanco espectáculo que se desarrollaba en el cementerio de Idris ante una tumba vacía. El cabello rojo de Clary resaltaba contra su largo vestido blanco mientras se adelantaba lacrimosa y depositaba un ramo de rosas blancas sobre la tumba de su difunto marido.

Los años habían borrado la imagen que Alec recordaba de Jace, un adolescente irresponsable con una especial afición por las situaciones peligrosas que posiblemente tenía muy poco que ver con el hombre cuyas cenizas descansaban junto a los hermanos silenciosos y que había dejado dos hijos y una viuda. Magnus y Catarina no habían podido hacer nada más que aplacar el dolor de la profunda herida venenosa que le había dejado un demonio en el pulmón derecho. La muerte había sido rápida y, simplemente, una mañana Jace ya no despertó.

Alec no había estado allí. No tenía permitido ver a cazadores de sombras que supiesen quién era y cuál había sido su implicación en la Guerra de los Cielos de hacía casi veinte años. Como subterráneo no se le había negado su derecho a relacionarse, en general, con los nefilim, pero el castigo por lo que la Clave llamó "huida a los Infiernos" fue renunciar a su identidad y a cualquier cazador que supiese quién era. Para los nefilim jamás sería Alec Lightwood.

Su mirada azul encontró la negra y lejana de Isabelle, quien apretaba con fuerza la mano de Simon a su lado. Sus ojos estaban aguados y rojos por el último hermano perdido, pero se mantenía fuerte, como siempre había sido y como, Alec sabía, creía que debía ser para consolar a Clarissa. El hijo mayor de Jace adelantó a su madre y posó sus flores junto a las de ella, y la niña pequeña, de apenas seis años, continuó llorando contra la cintura de su hermano.

Las lágrimas para Alec no eran algo tan fácil. Sus ojos se sentían secos y su cuerpo falto de algo que expulsar por ellos. No sabía de dónde iba a sacar las lágrimas, aunque a decir verdad no había tenido verdaderas ganas de desmoronarse. Recordaba vagamente haberlo hecho cuando perdió a Jace, cuando él lo perdió, dos veces: aquella en la que Magnus lo había sujetado y cuando había sido el propio Jace quien le dijo que nunca pensaría en él como alguien ausente mientras Alec lloraba contra su pecho, sabiendo que no podrían volver a verse.

Jace se había ido para el resto del mundo, pero Alexander ya había tenido suficientes pérdidas.

—¿Querrás bajar?

—Sí.

Una hora más tarde el cementerio sólo estaba poblado por los ramos de flores y las palabras que parecían seguir flotando en el aire. El viento suave de principios de primavera agitada el pelo de Alec que, de haber seguido siendo humano, habría sentido frío. Su piel se estremeció, sin embargo, al leer el nombre de su _parabatai_ escrito en la tumba. Treinta y siete años eran pocos incluso para un cazador de sombras, pero Alec siempre supo que Jace moriría joven.

Magnus le tendió una ramo de rosas blancas robadas al instante de alguna floristería neoyorquina y Alec lo posó con cuidado al lado del de Clary. No podía rezar por Jace, pero lo de los cazadores de sombras no era ninguna religión. Cerró los ojos al incorporarse y juntó las manos sobre el pecho. Incluso en su condición vampírica, la mano de porcelana que Catarina le había hecho para suplir el hueco de su mano derecha se sentía fría.

—_Ave atque vale_, hermano.

Sus sensibles oídos y su fino olfato captaron el crujido de una rama y el olor de la sangre. De entre los arbustos que rodeaban el camino por el que se habían ido todos salió un niño de diez años, con el pelo rubio matizado de rojo y desconfiada mirada verde. Cuando reconoció a los dos hombres que estaban frente a la tumba, el hijo de Jace se acercó corriendo.

—¿Conocías a papá? —preguntó a Alec, con los ojos muy abiertos. Alec sonrió con cariño.

—He conocido a muchos cazadores de sombras, Alex.

—Supongo que tienes muchos años, ¿no? ¿Conociste a mi abuelo?

Alec suspiró antes de responder, recordando a Valentine.

—Un poco.

El niño buscó su mano; estaba temblando. Alec observó de reojo cómo volvía a llorar, tratando de que sus hombros no flaqueasen, como había sido Jace de pequeño, aparentemente fuerte. Alec se agachó a su altura y lo hizo girarse hacia él, alzándolo en brazos. Alex lo miró sorprendido.

—Tu madre estará preocupada.

—Ven a casa —pidió el niño, aferrándose al cuello de la camiseta de Alec y enterrando la pequeña cabeza en su hombro, que pronto se mojó—. Por favor.

—Sabes que no puedo. Pero te prometo que nos veremos en el parque, ¿sí? —Alex lo miró con ojos rojos y asintió deprisa cuando Alec lo dejó en el suelo—. Ve con tu madre. Y dale recuerdos.

Sintió la mano de Magnus en su hombro cuando el pequeño se perdió de vista. No era, exactamente, la viva imagen de Jace, pero definitivamente tenía expresiones y miradas que recordaban plenamente al chico que su padre había sido. El pequeño tenía la misma edad que Jace cuando Alec lo había conocido, pero entre ellos había una diferencia abismal dada por la forma en la que se habían criado. Suspiró y se volvió hacia Magnus, cogiéndole la mano.

—Volvamos.

Nueva York estaba igual. Había edificios nuevos, otros habían sido derruidos, pero el tráfico seguía llenando las calles con su música y el perfil de la ciudad se reflejaba en el Hudson como cada día desde hacía veinte años. El apartamento de Magnus en esos momentos se encontraba inundado de todo tipo de tecnología táctil que agobiaba a Alec, pero tampoco habían cambiado de vivienda. Durante dos años habían vivido en París, unos meses en Londres, Roma, Tokio, alguna parte de Gales cuyo nombre parecía idioma demoníaco cuando Magnus lo decía y también Los Ángeles. Magnus y él habían pasado un tiempo con los hermanos de Helen mientras ella estaba fuera. Los más mayores habían reconocido a Alec, pero una vez les dijeron más de una que no era _ese _Alec, se lo creyeron y no le dieron más importancia.

Y al final habían vuelto a Nueva York, porque allí estaban los Herondale, los pocos Lightwood de su rama que quedaban, y Maia, Simon, y todos los demás. Era algo que ni Magnus ni él querían dejar atrás —no del todo, al menos—. Nueva York era su ciudad, mucho más de lo que sería Idris jamás, y Alec quería sentirla como tal. Se tiró en el sofá, esperando que Magnus reposase su cabeza encima de sus piernas como siempre hacía. Acarició el pelo respetuosamente falto de purpurina de manera ausente, con la mirada azul fija en el techo.

—Estás extrañamente tranquilo —musitó Magnus, casi ronroneando ante la caricia que recibía.

—Es difícil de explicar —admitió Alec—. No lo siento como una pérdida.

Si Magnus lo entendía o no, no lo dijo. Se limitó a intercambiar posiciones y acunó a Alec contra sí, sabiendo que necesitaba un consuelo que no pedía y que no podía recibir por parte de nadie ni, muy a su pesar, dar. Él era la única persona que le quedaba y que le quedaría siempre, y el peso de una responsabilidad tal hacía a Magnus sentirse tan desgraciado como afortunado.

* * *

Alexander Herondale no sabía exactamente dónde estaba la casa del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, pero no fue demasiado difícil para él escabullirse de la vigilancia de su madre y su tía para preguntar. Había algo en él, no sabía exactamente qué, que lo hacía más rápido y menos visible que al resto de sus compañeros cazadores de sombra, lo que hacía mucho más fácil irse sin que se diesen cuenta.

La puerta de Taki's tintineó cuando él abrió al puerta y atrajo las miradas burlescas de los subterráneos que estaban comiendo allí. La camarera hada lo miró con una ceja alzada que lo intimidó, como todas aquellas personas más grandes y más fuertes que él. Tragó saliva en seco e hinchó el pecho, caminando con altanería hacia ella.

—Hola.

—Hola, bebé nefilim —respondió ella, recogiendo bebidas color rojo vino y yendo a servir a una de las mesas del fondo—. No deberías estar aquí, vas a preocupar a tus papis.

—Quiero saber dónde vive Magnus Bane. Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Kaelie lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras servía a los vampiros, que se dieron codazos y sonrieron entre ellos mirando al niño. Kaelie lo cogió del brazo y lo alejó de ellos, lanzándoles una mirada de advertencia.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Saben tus padres que estás aquí? —preguntó por lo bajo. El niño negó.

—Soy Alex Herondale.

Kaelie lo miró sorprendida y luego se llevó una mano al rostro. Tiró a coger el móvil que guardaba en el delantal negro, pero recordó que Jace Herondale había muerto unos días atrás y suspiró.

—¿Dónde está tu madre?

—Quiero ver a Magnus Bane.

—Tengo que llevarte con tu madre.

—Pues si no me lo dices tú, preguntaré a otro.

Sin esperar respuesta de la estupefacta camarera hada, Alex caminó con soltura fuera del bar. El sol aún se ponía pronto y a las cinco la luz apenas era suave en las calles, iluminadas sobre todo por carteles de neón que ya empezaban a encenderse. Sí sabía, más o menos, dónde estaba el cuartel de los hombres lobo. Era por China Town... pero una vez allí dentro, se perdía bastante.

Ni siquiera supo llegar a China Town, se perdió mucho antes. Las calles grandes empezaron a escasear y las callejuelas eran oscuras y estrechas, con ruidos por todas partes y olor a demonio que venía de los cubos de basura. Alex sacó un cuchillo serafín de su cinturón y lo nombró, haciéndolo brillar. No se sintió más seguro.

—Aquí está.

La voz fue un susurro lo suficientemente audible para él. Los lados de la calle en la que se encontraba estaban vacíos, pero los vampiros —tres, o cuarto— cayeron de los tejados adyacentes, rodeándolo sin que pudiese escapar. Él era rápido, pero no tanto como un vampiro, y dudaba poder huir de su vista de águila. El cuchillo serafín le tembló en la mano que alzó para encararlos.

—¡Dejadme! —gritó, agitando el arma de un lado a otro—. ¡Soy un cazador de sombras! ¡Tenéis que cumplir los Acuerdos!

—A la mierda los Acuerdos —escupió uno. Su saliva estaba tintada de rojo—. Eres pequeño, pero tienes buena pinta.

Alex retrocedió hasta que chocó contra el cuerpo de uno de los vampiros, del que se apartó rápidamente para las risas de todos. Dio vueltas sobre sí mismo, intentando controlarlos a todos cuando se le acercaban, pero veía con claridad que estaban jugando con él, como un niño pequeño jugaba con la comida.

—Dejadlo.

Alex creyó que era un milagro cuando Alec Bane apareció en la calle, con el rostro impasible y mirando a los vampiros con superioridad. Todos dudaron, pero ninguno de ellos cargó contra el vampiro diurno, sólo esperaron a verse lo suficientemente amenazados por su cercanía para huir con algo de dignidad. El cuchillo serafín cayó de su mano y él detrás, rasgándose el pantalón y la rodilla con el filo sin enterarse siquiera. Miró con ojos grandes y acuosos a Alec, que se arrodilló frente a él y lo abrazó contra su pecho, dándole protección.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Alex? —musitó despacio.

—Y-yo sólo quería —respondió entre sollozos, abrazándolo con fuerza—, quería hablar contigo, p-pero no sabía dónde vivía Magnus, y...

—¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué?

—Cuéntame cosas de papá —pidió, sus ojos inundándose de lágrimas de nuevo—. Por favor. ¡No me importa si sabes poco, quiero oírlo!

Con un suspiro cansado, Alec cargó al chico y aceleró el paso hasta el apartamento de Magnus. Esperaba dejarlo durmiendo mientras Magnus llamaba a Clary para que fuese a por él, pero cuando abrió la puerta la melena roja sobre manto blanco ya estaba allí. Clarissa, acompañada de Isabelle, se giraron para mirarlo —porque sabían que era él quien iba a entrar, estaba seguro—, y se sorprendieron al ver a Alex con él.

—¡Mamá!

El niño se lanzó inmediatamente a las faldas de su madre, abrazándola todo lo fuerte que podía. Alec apenas reparó en lo mayores que se veían Clary e Isabelle, simplemente bajó la mirada, pasó por su lado sin decir una palabra e, ignorando los gritos de Alex que lo llamaban, cerró la puerta de la habitación principal. Pocos minutos después ésta volvió a abrirse.

—Mamá me ha dicho que puedo venir —empezó Alex—. ¿Me dejas quedarme?

Alec le sostuvo la mirada un momento y luego palmeó el lugar a su lado. Contento, el niño correteó hasta estar a su lado con las cortas piernas balanceándose a un lado de la cama.

—Cuando tu padre fue joven era igual que tú. Hacía lo que quería sin pensar en lo que podía pasarle. ¿Puedo pedirte que no hagas lo mismo, Alex? —Tras unos segundos de duda, el pequeño asintió—. Bien. Si no te metes en líos, cada semana te contaré algo sobre tu padre, ¿vale?

—¿De verdad? —La mirada de Alex se iluminó y Alec se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo.

—De verdad. Pero hoy has hecho una tontería, así que olvídalo.

—¡Qué cruel! —gimoteó.

Alec sólo salió cuando estuvo seguro de que los tres se habían ido. En el sofá, Magnus acariciaba distraídamente a Presidente Miau.

—Lo siento —dijo sin mirarlo—. Creí que tardarías más.

—Todavía no he comido —admitió Alec—. Me encontré a Alexander por el camino.

Magnus lo examinó con ojo crítico, evaluando su palidez y el oscuro azul de sus ojos, normalmente mucho más brillantes. Se estaba preparando de nuevo para salir, aquella vez sin interrupción. Al principio, Alec había tomado sangre en bolsa. Era lo que su moral le permitía sin sentirse mal, o al menos no demasiado —en ocasiones le saltó a Magnus con la posibilidad de que sus robos de sangre hubiesen matado a alguien a quien le hiciese falta—, pero todo había cambiado cuando, durante su estancia el Los Ángeles, una de las niñas Blackthorn estuvo cerca de ser violada.

Aquél hecho sólo fue reforzado con el nacimiento de la hija pequeña de Jace y Clary, y un día Alec le dijo que no necesitaba que le proporcionase sangre. Magnus no sabía exactamente quiénes eran sus víctimas, aunque se hacía una idea del tipo de gente, y nunca lo juzgó.

—¿Crees que pueda hacerlo bien con él? —preguntó en un susurro frente a la puerta. A Magnus le recordó a él mismo y a otros dos Herondale.

—No creo que lo hayas hecho mal con nadie, Alexander.

* * *

Y con esto pongo el punto final a esta historia. Sé que quedan cosas sueltas por resolver (cuál fue exactamente la sentencia de Alec, qué pasó con Simon e Isabelle), pero esta era la parte de la historia que yo quería contar.

Siento haber matado a Jace, pero Jace _tiene_ que morir joven. Es Jace.

En cuanto a Simon e Izzy, desde que dejé a Simon siendo vampiro siempre pensé que él mismo se quitaría la vida cuando Isabelle muriese.

Reviews anónimos:

**D**, sí, algo más haré, aunque no sé cuándo, porque entre que estoy en otro fandom y liada con la universidad se me va el tiempo.

**MaferL**, hahaha, eso quería, un final con Alec, que es mi personaje favorito. Me alegro que te guste tanto :D, pero todo tiene que acabar y espero que, sobre todo, te guste el final también.

**foreverloving22**, (aunque el tuyo no es review anónimo, no me deja mandarte MP), muchas gracias por fijarte en la forma de narrar, me alegra que te guste n-n. Quizás alguna cosa no la escribo muy bien jajaja, tú cualquier cosa con la que tengas dudas me lo dices. Alec siempre tiene ese papel de mártir, de sacrificarse por los demás, y lo que he hecho ha sido acumular situaciones extremas que lo hagan sacrificarse siempre. Gracias a ti, por apreciar a un nivel tan profundo el esmero que le he puesto al desarrollo de Alec :D. ¡Nunca te disculpes por un review largo! Son los mejores n.n Es un honor ser tu primer review jajaja.

Ahora, muchas gracias a todos, a los que han seguido esta historia de principio a fin, a los que han dejado review o sólo han leído. Ha sido bonito escribir esta historia y teneros leyéndola.

¡Muchas gracias a todos, nos vemos en algún otro fic!


End file.
